Tingkerbele Boy
by lh7exl
Summary: Jika Chani bisa disamping mu bisakah aku menjadi satu-satunya pemilik hati mu,- Lu Han ,,, Kamu selalu pemilik hati ini.- Sehun BoyXBoy! NotChildren! HunHan! Selu! HH! HHS!
1. Chapter 1

Kisah legenda Tingkerbele dan Peterpan siapa sih yang tidak tau? Bagaimana mereka hidup bersama dan menyimpan janji. Semua berubah dengan adanya Wendy.

Mungkin didunia nyata juga ada kisah seperti itu tapi tak semua berakhir sama. Sebuah janji kebersamaan yang putus dan kembali menyatu.

* * *

 **TINGKERBELE BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking_ _  
_ _There isn't much time left_ _  
_ _To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_ _  
_ _Our tomorrow_

* * *

Lu Han adalah seorang anak tunggal pengusaha elektronik yang rumayan dikenal dinegaranya. Dia pria biasa seperti yang lainnya kecuali kenyataan jika dia tertarik dengan sejenisnya. Gay? Mungkin.

Tapi apa bisa dikatakan dia gay jika hanya pada satu pria dia merasakan rasa cinta?. Lu Han saat ini berada di tingkat 3 SMA. Tak banyak teman tapi dia sangat mudah akrab.

Tak terlalu mencolok di kelas hingga tak banyak mendapat gosip tentang dirinya.

"Lu Han!." seorang gadis yang rumayan cantik itu datang menghampiri Lu Han yang sedang mengemas bukunya.

"Iya Jenny?."

"Bisa menemani ku berbelanja? Aku bosan dirumah."

"Eum bentar." Lu Han merogoh hp disaku celananya.

 _Lh7_

Be. Kamu kesekolah ku tidak?  
13.25

 _Mrbear_

Maaf Lu. Aku ada rapat dengan anak basket. Jadi aku tidak bisa kesana. Tidak apa kan?.  
13.26

 _Lh7_

Tidak apa. Aku juga akan mengantar teman ku berbelanja. Sampai nanti be. I love U.  
13.26

 _Mrbear_

Ya. Sampai nanti.  
13.27

Hah.. Lu Han hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah biasa jika kekasihnya Sehun yang seorang anak kuliahan semester dua itu sedikit sibuk dari pada dia yang masih anak SMA kelas 3.

"Bagaimana Lu Han?." tanya gadis tadi. Lu Han menatap gadis itu dan mengangguk. "Asah! Kamu yang terbaik. Aku akan mengajak Rose juga." gadis itu segera pergi. Dan Lu Han meneruskan acara memberesi bukunya.

2 orang gadis dan 1 orang pria. Ya mereka adalah Jenny, Rose dan Lu Han. Semua anak juga tau mereka bertiga sangat akrab. Lu Han yang memiliki wajah tampan namun bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi itu membuatnya terlihat sangat kyut hingga dia terlihat sepadan bersama Jenny dan Rose yang merupakan gadis cantik.

"Oh iya Lu Han. Kamu punya pacar ya?." tanya Rose saat dirinya yang tengah memilih baju penasaran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Iya nih. Punya pacar kan? Makanya mau jalan pasti pegang hp. Minta izin gitu." saut Jenny. Lu Han sendiri diam dia tidak mungkin mengatakan punya pacar karena kedua sahabat nya itu akan kepo.

"Gadis mana?." dan benar tanpa Lu Han bilang iya atau tidak kekepoan mereka akan tetap datang. "Apa anak sesekolah kita?." lanjut Jenny.

"Tidaklah Jen. Jika mereka chat berarti beda sekolah." Jenny hanya mangut-mangut. "Anak mana?."

Lu Han berhenti melihat baju dan menatap sahabatnya. "Jenny. Rose. Kita belanja aja gak usah kepo. Oke!." Baru saja Jenny hendak berbicara Lu Han menyahuti nya. "Pertama aku tidak punya pacar. Kedua aku meminta izin kakak ku. Kalian tau kan Sehun? Dia biasa akan menjemputku. Jadi aku mengatakan untuk tidak menjemputku. Mengerti."

Jenny dan Rose mengangguk. "Hah. Kamu itu kemana-mana sama Sehun Sehun siapa itu. Kalian kek sepasang kekasih tau," celetu Jenny sebelum mereka keluar dari toko baju itu.

"ya! seperti para gay. _maybe._." sambung Rose.

Lu Han suadah biasa jika mendengar itu. Dia tau sahabat nya itu bukan pendukung LGBT dan mungkin jijik. Karena itu Lu Han menyimpan baik-baik hubungannya dengan Sehun selama 2 tahun ini. Belanja, makan, jalan-jalan dan berakhir nonton adalah list yang mereka lakukan.

"Huah. Ceritanya bagus." Lu Han nampak puas dengan film kali ini.

"Benar. Besuk kita ganti ganre yah. Jangan romantis saja. Coba horor!."

"Tidak Rose kalau horor ajak pacar mu biar asik."

"Apalah aku yang jombol ini." curhat Rose.

"Hahahah.." Jenny dan Lu Han pun tertawa melihat Rose yang berakting sedih. Ketiganya segera pulang melihat jam sudah berada di angka 8.

"Aku akan pulang dulu ya." pamit Lu Han.

"Oke! Makasih ya sudah menemani kami." Lu Han hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

Saat berjalan dia melihat liat list film horor yang masih tayang. Berfikir sebentar Lu Han berniat mengajak Sehun nanti.

"Pasti seru." fikir Lu Han. Entah kenapa dia sangat bahagia hanya dengan membayangkan saja. Dengan muka yang memerah Lu Han berjalan riang hingga seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang sangat dia kenal terlihar baru keluar dari bioskop disana.

"Chani? Apa yang dilakukannya disini."

Chani adalah model pria yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Lu Han sendiri mengenal pria itu karena mereka seangkatan. Juga karena Chani, Sehun dan Lu Han adalah teman. Melihat Chani yang sering menjadi sorotan media berada disana membuat Lu Han penasaran. Baru saja Lu Han berfikir menghampiri Chani jika saja seorang pria yang tadi mengatakan ada rapat menghampiri Chani dan merangkulnya.

"Seh- Sehun.."

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **I'll love you forever till the day i**_ _ **die...**_  
.

.

.

* * *

Hi! saya balik setelah 1 tahun menghilang. Saya lupa PW dan yah ff sebelah kehilangan ide kkk..

I hope you all like this new ff. emm btw this ff sad end :v

 _See_ _You_ _Next_ _Day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Seh- Sehun.."_

* * *

 **PETERPAN BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking  
There isn't much time left  
To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_

 _Our tomorrow_

* * *

 _Tidak apa. Mungkin mereka ada urusan dan sekalian main bersama di sana. Atau Chani ada masalah dan seperti biasan Sehun menemani nya._ Fikir Lu Han.

"Hah..." sebanyak apa Lu Han mengelak sebanyak itu pula keraguan menghampirinya. Lu Han hanya menggeliat-geliat di kasur saja.

"Sudahlah Lu Han. Sehun dan Chani adalah teman. Oke! Sekarang pejamkan mata dan tidur." monolog Lu Han dan memejamkan matanya.

Drttt. Lu Han kembali membuka matanya dan meraih hp yang berada di nakas.

 _ **Bear Call**_ **.** Seketika Lu Han terduduk dan matanya berbinar. Digesernya ikon berwarna hijau itu.

"Hallo Be!." saking bahagianya suara Lu Han sedikit melengking.

 _"Astaga Lu. Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu?."_

"Ah maaf Be. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Lu Han memelankan suaranya saat sadar dia terlalu heboh.

 _"Ada apa?."_

"Aku hanya.. Em.. Merindukan mu."

 _"Hahahah.. Astaga Lu. Kalau rindu kenapa tidak menghubungi ku dulu."_

"Aku takut mengganggu."

 _"Kapan kamu jadi gangguang buat aku? Telfon saja oke."_

Lu Han menjadi lebih tenang. Sehunnya masih Sehun yang sama.

"Heum. Kamu dimana?."

 _"Aku sudah dirumah."_

"Tidak biasanya sudah ada dirumah. Biasanya juga masih ngurusin anak basket." Sehun adalah ketua tim basket jadi hampir setiap hari dia akan pulang malam karena kegiatannya. Terlebih sebentar lagi bakal ada pertandingan.

 _"Ya begitulah. Aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang larut hari ini._

"Eumm.." ingin Lu Han menanyakan kejadian tadi di mall tapi dia ragu dan takut.

 _"Kamu_ _ingin_ _berbicara_ _lagi?."_

"Eh itu.." Lu Han kembali ragu. Dan akhirnya dia pilih menyimpan kejadian yang dia lihat tadi. Dia tidak boleh egois dengan fikirannya. "Tidak ada Be! Suara mu saat ini sudah cukup. Aku butuh pelukan saja. Mungkin."

 _"Hhh baiklah kita berpelukan besuk. Sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Besuk aku akan menjemput mu."_

"Baiklah. Kamu juga tidurlah."

 _"Iya."_

"I love U be."

 _"Aku juga."_

Tut. Lu Han tersenyum simpul sambil menatap panggilan yang berakhir itu. Bukan hal aneh jika Sehun tidak membalas pernyataan cintanya karena menurut Sehun perasaannya bukan sekedar kata pasaran I Love You atau lainnya.

Bagi Sehun perasaannya kepada Lu Han adalah ketulusan, perjuangan, dan keyakinan yang tidak akan setara dengan pernyataan murahan itu.

Dengan hati lega perlahan Lu Han tertidur.

Disisih lain Sehun yang sedang bersandar diranjangnya segera menoleh saat pintu kamar mandinya terbuka.

"Tidak biasanya mandi jam segini. Chani." sapa Sehun pada pria yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Heum. Badan ku sangat lengket tiba-tiba." sambil menggosok rambutnya pria bernama Chani itu menuju ranjang. Sedangkan Sehun segera duduk.

"Kesini biar aku keringkan." Sehun menepuk kasur didepannya. Chani segera menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan handuk ditangannya.

"Kamu menelefon Lu Han?." tanya Chani yang sedang memainkan hp Sehun.

"Ya. Seharunya tadi aku ada janji dengannya tapi kamu tiba-tiba menelefon katanya penting. Tidak taunya karena belanja lupa membawa dompet." Sehun menelonyor kepala Chani pelan.

"Ishh akukan tidak tau jika kamu ada janji dengan pacar mu." bela Chani.

"Iya iya. Lagian kalau mau pergi jangan lupakan dompet dan hp mengerti."

"Eum." Chani masih asik dengan hp Sehun. "Hun kenapa hp mu penuh dengan foto Lu Han sih."

"Kenapa? Wajarkan dia pacar ku."

"Menyebalkan tau."

"Jangan menggerutu. Ca! Sudah selesai. Tidurlah." Sehun berdiri menaruh handuk tadi pada tempatnya sedangkan Chani masih bermain hpnya Sehun.

"Tidurlah Chani. Besuk kamu harus kesekolah."

"Malas. Aku ada pemotretan siangnya percuma jika masuk hanya setengah hari."

"Jika seperti ini lebih baik tidak jadi modelkan?."

"Sehun~ kamu tau kan itu impian ku." Chani menatap Sehun yang sudah berbaring disampingnya.

"Hh iya iya. Sekarang tidurlah biar kamu terlihat manis saat pemotretan nanti bagaimana?."

Chani mengangguk semangat. Memberikan hp yang dipegangnya dan segera menyelimutin tubuhnya. Sehun pun membantu agar Chani bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Ketika hendak menaruh hpnya dia melihat wallpaper hpnya yang tadinya foto dirinya dan Lu Han berubah menjadi dia dan Chani.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menaruh hpnya kemudian ikut tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Lu Han terlalu bersemangat tentang janji Sehun yang akan menjemputnya.

"Lu Han sayang tidak sarapan dulu?." tanya mama Lu Han yang melihat Lu Han sudah memakai sepatunya.

"Tidak ma aku akan makan.."

"Dia akan sarapan ma!." sebuah suara menghentikan acara mengikat sepatu Lu Han.

"Sehun!." Lu Han segera berdiri dan memeluk pria itu.

"Eh ada Sehun. Sini nak sarapan dulu." ujar mama Lu Han saat melihat Sehun yang sudah seperti anak sendiri tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Iya ma." Sehun melepas pelukan Lu Han dan membuka sepatunya tidak lupa sepatu Lu Han juga yang sudah dipakai. "Ayo makan dulu." ujar Sehun setelah membuka sepatu Lu Han dan segera masuk Lu Han pun mengikutinya.

"Pagi Pa." sapa Sehun pada papa Lu Han.

"Pagi Sehun. Wah lihatlah anak papa tampan sekali!," puji papa Lu Han membuat Sehun tersenyum dan Lu Han sebal.

"Pa! Kenapa papa tidak pernah mengatakan Lu Han tampan!." Protes Lu Han saat hendak duduk.

"Kamu itu manis Lu Han. Mungkin kalau dibandingkan dengan Seulgi kamu bisa dibilang tampan." goda papa Lu Han membuat penghuni disana tertawa. Seulgi adalah anak gadis blok sebelah yang sangat cantik.

"Papa benar Lu."

"Kalian ini sudah makan dulu jangan menggoda anak mama yang tampan ini." mama Lu Han menengahi percakapan itu daripada nanti Lu Han berakhir marah.

Semua segera makan sesuai seleranya. Sehun sendiri sudah lama dekat dengan keluarga Lu Han bahkan sebelum keduanya menjalin hubungan itu. Lu Han ke keluarga Sehun hanya mengenal. Dalam meja makan itu beberapa kali Sehun dan papa Lu Han nampak bergurau ria sampai papa Lu Han menyinggung tentang percintaan Sehun.

"Kamu sudah berada di umur yang cocok untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Apa belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatian mu?."

"Benar Sehun. Perkenalkan pada kami jika memilikinya." saut mama Lu Han. Sehun sendiri sangat kalem berbeda dengan Lu Han yang sudah gugup.

"Em tidak ada pa."

"Ckck. Carilah papa rasa banyak gadis disana yang mau mengantri untuk mu."

"Hei. Mungkin untuk papa banyak."

"Jangan katakan itu aku sudah ada yang punya. Heheheh."

"Ya aku juga."

"Eh. Siapa?."

"Lu Han." sangat jujur bahkan Lu Han sudah tersedak tapi tidak bisa dipungkirin jika kedua orang tua Lu Han menganggap ucapan Sehun adalah guyonan.

"Hhh ya ya benar kamu hanya punya Lu Han. Hah. Papa rasa jika Lu Han seorang gadis papa akan menikahkan kalian."

Sakit. Ya entah kenapa rasanya sakit untuk Lu Han. Sehun yang melihat gelagat Lu Han segera meraih tangan pria itu yang berada dibawah meja. Mengelus pelan Lu Han mengerti Sehun mencoba menghiburnya.

"Baiklah Pa aku akan berangkat dulu kasihan Lu Han memiliki jam pagi."

"Ya hati-hati dijalan."

Lu Han dan Sehun segera menuju mobil dan segera berangkat.

"Abaikan kata papa Lu."

"Heum." Lu Han menatap jalanan. "Tapi Be.. Jika nanti papa dan mama mu juga meminta kamu mengenalkan seorang gadis bagaimana?." Lu Han menatap Sehun.

"Ya aku akan membawa mu."

"Jangan bercanda ih."

"Aku serius Lu Han. Apa kamu berharap aku membawa Seulgi?." Sehun menatap Lu Han dengan menggoda pria itu.

"Yak! Aku tidak mengharapkan itu!."

"Hahah makanya jangan tanyakan hal yang sudah pasti. Aku sudah bilang jika nanti kita akan berjuang. Em tidak. Aku yang akan berjuang kamu hanya perlu mengikuti ku. Mengerti!."

Lu Han tersenyum cerah. "Mengerti My Bear!."

Sesampai sekolah Lu Han segera berlari menuju kelasnya dengan bahagia. Sedangkan Sehun menunggu kekasihnya itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Mengantar Tingkerbele." Sehun segera menoleh saat ada suara yang dia hafal menyapa telinganya.

"Chani?"

"Kenapa kaget."

"Katanya tidak sekolah?."

"Aku berubah fikiran. Dirumah sangat suntuk. Tapi melihat mu aku berfikir untuk jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?."

"Aku ada kelas jam 11."

Chani menatap jam ditangannya. "Jam 7. Aku rasa cukup 4 jam saja. Oke!." tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun. Chani segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kamu membolos tau." ujar Sehun didalam mobil.

"Ya Peterpan ku!. Tapi membolos sehari tidak akan membuat ku jadi bodoh tau."

"Terserah Wendy." Sehun fikir percuma meladeni Chani karena dia akan berakhir kalah.

Keduanya menikmati jalan-jalannya. Berkeliling mall dan membeli beberapa hal tidak penting bahkan makan siang yang cukup romantis.

"Selalu menyewa 1 restaurant." cibir Chani.

"Aku mengajak seorang model terkenal makan siang. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menggangu kita. Makanlah."

"Yang terbaik deh."

Sehun adalah anak seorang pemilik SDC group. Sebuah perusahaan mebel terkenal di Jepang jadi menyewa restaurant untuk makan bersama Chani yang seorang model terkenal juga anak dari Artis dan Aktor senior itu bukan hal yang susah.

"Apa kamu juga suka makan bersama Lu Han seperti ini?."

"Tidak." Sehun mengambil minum disebelahnya. "Aku lebih sering makan dirumahnya. Karena jadwal kami yang berbeda kadang tidak ada waktu untuk jalan berdua."

"Eum. Pasti sulit ya LDRan seperti kalian."

"Tidak terlalu."

"Oh iya Sehun. Jika papa mu tau tentang orientasi sexual mu bagaimana?."

"Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkan itu. Mungkin keluarga ku akan marah dan mengusir ku. _Maybe_."

"Mungkin juga akan menyetujui jika pasanganan mu adalah seseorang pilihan mereka."

"Ya mungkin."

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Maybe in the future you will be in tears for someone else_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chani? Chanyeol? hahah bukan kok :V Chani hanya OC. or kalian bisa bayangin Chani SF9 _._ Tidak memasukkan OTP lain biar aku bisa fokus sama ceritanya. Kalau selingkuh tidaknya baca aja ya dan simpulin ini termasuk selingkuh atau karena kebutuhan kkk... Reviewnya ya kakak-kakak. janji fast up kalau banyak yang suka. hehehe...

 _See_ _You_ _Next_ _Day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mungkin atau ya..._

* * *

 **TINGKERBELE BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking_

 _There isn't much time left_

 _To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_ ,

 _Our tomorrow_

* * *

 **Req dengerin lagu Davichi - Days Without You**

Sepulang sekolah Lu Han menatap hpnya. Tak ada kabar dari Sehun untuk sekedar kata pulanglah sendiri atau tunggulah aku kesana.

"Sepertinya dia sibuk." guman Lu Han. "Hah pasti tidak dijemput lagi." Karena Lu Han fikir Sehun tidak dapat menjemputnya lagi kali ini diapun memilih menggunakan Taxi untuk pulang.

"Kemana tuan."

"Eum ke..." Lu Han ingat hari ini Sehun ada latihan di stadion jadi dia fikir memberi Sehun kejutan bukan hal yang susah. "Ke stadion kota pak." ujar nya.

"Tidak apa kan." fikir Lu Han. Tak lama taxi itu sudah berada didepan stadion. Setelah membayar Lu Han segera menuju kedalam stadion banyak orang berlalu lalang disana. Sampai dia menemukan beberapa anak dengan pakaian basket memasukin sebuah pintu.

Lu Han pun yakin disana dia akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Sesampai di bangku yang banyak Lu Han duduk disana menatap kearah lapangan basket itu. Dan benar disana ada Sehun yang tidak menyadari keberadaanya.

Secara iseng Lu Han memotret Sehun dan mengirim foto itu ke line Sehun.

"Aku melihat mu Peterpan!." pesan yang terkirim bersama foto tadi. Bagi Lu Han melihat Sehun bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti itu adalah keberuntungan dalam hidupnya.

"Tersenyumlah terus Bear!." guman Lu Han.

30 menit berlalu Sehun yang sudah lelah menuju tempat istirahat. Ingin rasanya Lu Han menghampiri pria itu sekedar menyeka keringat seperti di drama-drama tontonannya.

Namun siapa sangka posisi itu sudah ada yang melakukannya. Bukan gadis cantik tapi seorang pria.

"Chani?." guman Lu Han. Sebuah kebetulan tapi kenapa selalu Chani? Seperti pasangam pada umumnya jika kita berpacaran dengan lawan jenis jelas kita akan cemburu saat kekasih kita dengan lawan jenis juga dan sebaliknya. Saat kita berpacaran dengan sejenisnya maka kita akan lebih tersaingin dengan sejenisnya.

Lu Han hanya Lu Han. Dia seorang pria bukan gadis yang akan marah-marah dengan emosinya. Dia bukan gadis yang akan menghampiri keduanya dan seenak jidatnya menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Karena itu Lu Han memilih pergi.

 _Sehun dan Chani adalah teman_. Cukup satu keyakinan Lu Han.

Sesampai rumah Lu Han sengaja mematikan hpnya dia menyibukan diri dengan buku atau game. Hingga kamarnya diketuk.

"Lu Han! Ada teman kamu datang."

"Siapa?." Lu Han menggigit bibirnya. Takut-takut jika itu Sehun. Karena jika benar Sehun rencana dia untuk menghilang akan berakhir dengan dia yang memeluk erat Sehun.

"Im? Sama Wilis?. Seperti itu namanya."

Lu Han lebih kaget. Astaga mereka adalah sahabat Lu Han di sosmed. Seketika Lu Han berlari sampai mamanya kaget.

"Im! Wilis!."

"Lulu!." abaikan kegiatan saling peluk itu. Im dan Wilis adalah seorang gadis jika Lu Han dan kedua gadis itu biasa dengan kegiatan saling memeluk itu berbeda dengan mama Lu Han yang shok. Anaknya memeluk dua gadis. Heum.

"Ehem."

Deheman mama Lu Han membuat ketiganya melepas pelukan.

"Maaf tante." ucap Wilis.

"Kalian?."

"Mereka sahabat Lu Han di sosmed ma. Dari luar kota semua."

"Astaga! Sungguh! Wah mama tidak tau jika Lu Han punya teman jauh. "

"Hehehe."

"Ya sudah diambilkan minum sana Lu Han sama ada roti-roti bawain. Mama ada urusan diluar jadi maaf ya mama tinggal."

"Tidak usah repot tante."

"Tidak repot kok. Tante duluan ya."

"Iya tante."

Setelah kepergian mamanya Lu Han ketiga anak itu saling berbincang. Meski baru ini secara live bertemu tak membuat mereka canggung. Lu Han pun bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Reaksi mereka biasa. Ya karena mereka adalah _fujo._

Mereka bukan anggota penyuka sesama jenis hanya seorang fans. Karena Group Chat Fujolah ketiganya kenal.

"Nih! Kenapa aku tidak suka sama Chani dari awal itu karena ini!." ujar Wilis saat mendengar cerita Lu Han. "Dari awal dia masuk _GC_ aku tu ngerasa aneh. Apalagi dia yang suka marah-marah gak jelas. Sok ngartis!."

"Tapi dia emang artis lo." sela Im.

"Gue tau geblek! Tapi dia itu nyebeli!. Bisa-bisa di godain Sehun terus ngerebut Sehun dari Lulu."

"Kamu belum kenal aja Wil. Chani itu sama kaya kamu _moodyan_ aja. Dia bukan pelakor."

"Bela terus!."

"Aku gak bela ih. Aku kan ngomongin Chani dari sisi ku." Im mengambil nafas. "Aku kenal Sehun, Lulu, sama Chani melalui sisih pandang ku. Lulu maaf ya aku bukan ngebela si Chani. Tapi ini dari sudut pandangku. Sehun itu tipe anak cuek tapi dia bersahabat. Dia tidak bedain siapa-siapa. Dan Chani itu pemilih saat berteman. Dengan sifat _moodyannya_ itu susah buat nyari yang cocok. Mungkin saja Sehun yang cocok. Kamu tau sendiri kan Lu. Kan kalian lebih lama berteman dengan mereka."

Lu Han berfikir sebentar dan mengangguk. Benar kata Im. Chani bukan dirinya atau siapapun dia si moodyan.

"Hah serah sih. Gue gak suka."

"Awas bisa cinta lo!." goda Im pada Wilis.

"Ish Gak sudi. Mit amit jabang bayinya tetangga gue!."

Seketika Lu Han dan Im ketawa. Si Wilis memang kelihatan benci banget sama Chani.

.

.

.

"Sehun!." pemilik nama menoleh. "Tadi hp mu berbunyi." ujar sang pemanggil.

"Ah ya makasih." Sehun memegang tangan Chani yang masih mengusap handuk pada dahinya. "Aku pergi mengambil hp. Duduk lah disini." Chani mengangguk dan segera duduk.

Sehun berjalan rumayan cepat dia lupa memberi kabar pada Lu Han jika dia tidak bisa menjemput pria itu. Dan benar itu line dari Lu Han.

 _ **Line**_  
 _ **Pinocchio**_

 _Pict_

Aku melihat mu Peterpan!.  
 _14.55_

Sehun kaget melihat kiriman Lu Han. Segera dia lari menuju bangku penonton. Lu Han tidak ada. Sehun lari lagi menuju luar stadion. Lagi-lagi pria itu tidak ada.

"Apa dia sudah pulang." Sehun sudah mengeluarkan hpnya hendak menghubungi Lu Han namun melihat Chani lari kearahnya dengan beberapa wartawan disana Sehun menaruh lagi hpnya dan menarik Chani menuju mobilnya.

"Ah sial! Bagaimana bisa ada wartawan disini." gerutu Chani.

"Ya kamu sih. Tau banyak orang yang mengenal mu tapi kenapa kamu datang kesini dengan terbuka." ujar Sehun.

"Akukan ingin melihat mu latihan." Chani mulai cemberut.

"Hah. Terserah. Ayo aku antar pulang ya."

"Aku ingin kerumah mu."

"Tap.."

"Ayolah.. Aku lebih nyaman dengan tante daripada Mommy. Yaaa.." Sehun selalu kalah dengan Chani.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil perlengkapan ku dulu. Tunggu disini."

"Siyap kapten!."

Dan selalu seperti itu saat ada Wendy keberadaan Tingkerbele hanyalah angin untuk Peterpan.

Lu Han menunggu dirumah. Menunggu sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

"Di read." guman Lu Han. Lu Han kembali mengirim pesan bahkan memanggil Sehun tapi anak itu off.

"Aku akan ke rumahnya saja besuk." Lu Han memilih mengabaikan hpnya dan mencoba tidur.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

"Iya pa?."

"Papa ingin bicara. Datanglah ke ruang kerja papa setelah makan." ujar papa Sehun sambil pergi dari meja makan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang bingung karena papa nya sangat jarang mengajaknya berbicara berdua di ruangan ayahnya itu.

"Segera pergi jika selesai. Dan. Mama harap kalian bisa saling mengerti." patuan dari sang mama juga semakin membuat Sehun bingung.

"Ada apa dengan mama dan papa?." guman Sehun saat sang mama sudah pergi.

"Oh iya kak. Kak Chani kenapa tadi pulang biasanya bakal nginep." Ucap seorang gadis disamping Sehun.

"Mamanya minta dia balik besuk ada pemotretan. "

"Uhhh.. Dia ganteng ya. Sayang rada aneh."

"Hah?."

"Hhh tidak kak. Hanya saja aku lebih suka kak Lu Han daripada kak Chani. Aku pergi dulu." gadis yang berstatus adiknya Sehun itu segera pergi.

"Lu Han. Aku melupakannya." Sehun baru ingat dia belum menghubungi kekasihnya itu. "Aku bertemu papa dulu saja."

Sehun dengan fikiran di awan berjalan menuju ruangan papanya. Saat masuk Sehun melihat sang papa nampak melihat-lihat kertas yang sepertinya sebuah dokumen.

"Ada apa ya pa?."

"Duduklah." Sehun pun menurut dan duduk. "Bagaimana kuliah mu?."

"Seperti biasa. Sehun hanya sibuk dengan basket saja."

"Em.." pria paruh baya itu berdiri menuju kaca pembatas balkon dengan ruangan itu. "Apa kamu punya kekasih.." Sehun tidak kaget lagi dengan pertanyaan papanya itu. Dia hanya diam.

"Papa fikir kamu masih kecil untuk memiliki pendamping hidup. Tapi papa tidak akan menolah jika kamu membawa seorang gadis dengan embel-embel kekasih." papa Sehun menoleh menatap sang anak. "Hanya saja papa akan kecewa jika seorang pria yang kamu bawa."

Berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun sudah tegang ditempat. "Pa.."

"Hah.." mengambil nafas panjang papa Sehun menghampiri Sehun memegang kedua pundak sang anak. "Apa kamu tau papa menganggap Lu Han seperti anak papa sendiri. Dan.. Dan menurut mu jika penerus perusahaan papa adalah seorang gay? Apa yang akan terjadi?."

"Pa itu.."

"Kamu melangkah dengan cara yang salah sayang. Papa minta selesaikan hubungan kalian sebelum media tau hal tabuh ini." mengambil nafas papa Sehun menatap penuh arti pada Sehun. "Untuk itu pergilah ke Jepang dan urus cabang papa disana."

* * *

.

.

.

 _You ignore me, you forget me, it's okay._  
 _I will wait until you remember me,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Oke. Tadinya Im mau up semalam tapi jarigan ngajak gelud :( BTW thanks buat reviews kalian ada yang review _Chani itu chanyeol? Bercanda kalian, masa tiang pasangan sm tiang ckckck..._ sumpah aku ngakak :V buat kakak SHLH aku suka penggambaran mu kak :V udah itu aja dulu :* jangan panggil author atau thor ya aku masih newbie di ffn masih 16 juga :3 panggil aja Im byeee


	4. Chapter 4

_"Kamu melangkah dengan cara yang salah sayang. Papa minta selesaikan hubungan kalian sebelum media tau hal tabuh ini." mengambil nafas papa Sehun menatap penuh arti pada Sehun. "Untuk itu pergilah ke Jepang dan urus cabang papa disana."_

* * *

 **TINGKERBELE BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking_

 _There isn't much time left_

 _To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_ ,

 _Our tomorrow_

* * *

Seminggu berlalu tidak ada kabar dari Sehun membuat Lu Han cemas. Karena nomor Sehun tidak aktif Lu Han pun menelefon rumah Sehun. Yang mengangkat adalah pembantu disana katanya Sehun ada urusan keluarga jadi dia sangat sibuk.

Tolonglah seminggu tidak ada kabar. Selama itukah urusan keluarga hingga hpnya harus mati?. Bahkan saat dia kerumah Sehun rumahnya sedikit sepi dan kata pembantu disana tetap sama ada urusan keluarga.

Dengan fikiran bercabang Lu Han masih tetap sekolah. Saat diparkiran dia melihat Chani buru-buru masuk kelas karena Chani adalah Model pasti dia akan kesusahan masuk kelas jika fansnya datang.

"Chani.." entak kenapa Lu Han sempat berfikir Chani tau kabar Sehun. Bagaimana pun Chani kan lebih akrab dengan keluarga Sehun daripada dia.

Teng! Teng! Teng! Suara bel membuat lamunana Lu Han buyar. "Pas istirahat saja." gumannya kemudian masuk kekelasnya.

3 jam berlalu jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Dengan langkah panjang Lu Han menuju kelas Chani yang terhalang 2 kelas.

"Maaf.." sapa Lu Han pada cewek yang keluar dari kelas Chani.

"Iya."

"Chani ada gak ya?." cewek tadi ngelihat kedalam kelas.

"Ada kok. Masuk aja."

"Iya. Makasih." Lu Han menunduk dan segera masuk.

"Chani." Panggil Lu Han saat sampai dibangku pemilik nama membuat Chani mendongak.

"Eh Lu Han! Ada apa?." Chani yang tadi memegang hpnya segera menaruh hpnya di laci.

"Begini Chan. Aku mau tanya tentang Sehun.."

"Oh itu. Nanti sepulang sekolah dateng ke cafe seberang ya. Kita bicara disana aja. Disini banyak mata-mata." lirih Chani sambil melirik kanan kiri. Lu Han pun mengangguk paham. Heol membahas kisah cinta yang tabuh bakal menimbulkan gosip bukan.

Lu Han pun segera pamit.

"Halo! Pak jemput jam 3 ya. Aku ada janji sama temen. Heum. Gak papa. Iya. Oke." ucap Chani ditelefonnya. Melihat Lu Han yang keluar kelasnya membuat sebuah senyum yang tidak biasa terpantri dibibirnya.

Sesuai ucapan Chani. Lu Han dan Chani sekarang duduk di cafe yang sedikit sepi.

"Jadi mau ngomong dari mana?." mulai Chani sambil menyeruput segelas coklat oreo nya.

"Gini Chan. Sudah seminggu Sehun tidak ada kabar. Aku tanya keluarganya juga katanya ada urusan penting. Tapi itu udah lama."

"Eum.. Terus kenapa tanya aku."

"Kan.. Kan..." Lu Han meremat celana sekolahnya sambil menunduk. "Aku kira kamu tau. Kamukan kenal dekat dengan mereka."

"Em bagaimana ya Lu. Sebenernya Sehun minta aku tidak kasih tau kamu. Tapi aku lihat kamu mengkhawatirkan Sehun." ucap pelan Chani membuat Lu Han menatap Chani yang terlihat. Em Sedih?.

"Jadi itu.."

Lu Han berjalan sempoyongan di trotoran. Semua penjelasan Chani membuat otaknya berfikir lebih keras.

 _"Jadi itu.._ _Keluarga_ _Sehun_ _tau_ _orientasi_ _sexual_ _Sehun_ _menyimpang..."_

"Tidakk.." Seketika Lu Han terjatuh. Kepala nya pening.

 _"Dan_ _Ayah_ _Sehun_ _marah_ _besar._ _Beliau_ _mengurung_ _Sehun_ _dikamar_ _dan_ _mengancam_ _akan_ _membuang_ _Sehun_ _jika.."_

Lu Han memegang kepalanya..

 _"Jika.._ _Dia_ _masih_ _berhubungan_ _dengan_ _mu."_

"Tidak.. Ti.. Tidakk.." Lu Han meraung karena sakit dihatinya hingga Lu Han tergeletak tak sadar diri.

Beberapa orang yang berada disana terkejut dan membawa Lu Han ke Rumah Sakit. Suara denting jam nampak mengalun tenang.

"Euagghh.." Lu Han terbangun. "Dimana.."

"Ah adik sudah bangun?." seorang wanita cantik dengan jas putih menghampiri Lu Han. "Adik ada di rumah sakit. Tadi adik pingsan dan diantar seseorang kesini. Adik hanya kelelahan banyak-banyak istirahat ya." ujar Wanita itu sadar akan kebingungan Lu Han.

"Ah. Terimakasih dokter."

"Iya."

Setelah menyelesaikan administrasi yang sedikit Lu Han segera pulang. Sesampai rumah Lu Han segera tidur bahkan ajakan mamanya makan dia abaikan.

Jam sudah bertengger pada pukul 8 malam. Dikamar Lu Han hanya ada kegelapan. Sang pemilik hanya duduk dan menatap layar hp yang sudah lama tidak menampilkan panggilan atau sekedar pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Banyak ketakutan dalam diri Lu Han. Kenyataan bahwa keluarga Sehun tau bahkan tidak merestui keduanya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Mungkin.. Mungkinkah Sehun menyerah.." lirih Lu Han diiringi air mata.

Tok Tok Tok. "Lu Han!." Lu Han segera menyeka air matanya saat suara sang mama terdengar. "Lu! Kamu baik-baik saja?."

"Em iya ma. Ada apa?."

"Tidak makan malam?."

"Tidak."

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan?."

"Iya Lu Han baik kok. Lu Han hanya malas aja."

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil mama ya."

"Iya."

Lu Han pun meletakkan hpnya dinakas dan segera meraih selimut untuk menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hkss.." Lu Han mencoba tidur dengan isakan.

Pagi datang... Detik.. Menit.. Jam.. Hari.. Semua tidak dapat berhenti meski rasanya hidup telah berhenti. Tak terasan 1 bulan telah berlalu. Lu Han tak ingin menjadi orang yang tak berguna. Karena itu dia mencoba kerja paruh waktu ditoko bunga. Untuk sekedar melupakan Sehun..

"Lu Han!."

"Iya hyung." Lu Han yang tengah merangkai bunga segera menghampiri pria bernama Wu Yi Fan yang dipanggilnya Hyung.

"Bantu aku mengantar bunga ini ke gedung D ya." ujar pria itu sambil memperlihatkan karangan bunga yang sangat cantik itu.

"Ah iya. Wah ini sangat cantik!." Lu Han pun tak berbohong untuk memuji kecantikan bunga itu.

"Ya ini untuk seorang model jelas harus cantik."

"Model?."

"Heum. Jang Ok Jung. Artis korea yang menikahi aktor Hwang Joon. Kamu mengenalnya kan? Kalau tidak salah anaknya sepantaran dengan mu."

"Oh. Ya seperti itu."

"Bersiaplah kita akan segera berangkat."

Lu Han segera menuju ruang ganti. Mengganti baju toko dengan baju hariannya. Setelahnya Lu Han dan Yi Fan menuju gedung tempat Mama Chani mengadakan acara syukuran.

Lu Han begitu kagum. Acara seorang artis sangat meriah dan mewah. Sambil menunggu Yi Fan yang menyelesaikan urusannya, Lu Han menatap kesekeliling siapa tau ada member EXO yang datang. Begini-begini juga Lu Han seorang fanboy garis depan nya EXO. Bisa disebut EROS (ERisbOyS).

Tapi bukan sang idola yang dia temukan melainkan pemilik hatinya. Sehun.

.

.

.

"Wah anak mommy and daddy juga datang." seorang wanita cantik menghampiri Sehun yang datang dengan rangkaian bunga ditangannya.

"Ya mom. Selama atas kesuksesan karier mommy." Sehun memberikan bunga tadi yang segera diterima artis cantik sekaligus mamanya Chani.

"Chani masih dijalan. Aku kira kalian akan datang bersama."

"Tidak mom. Aku bersama papa." Sehun menunjuk gerombolan dimana sang papa berada.

"Ah ini memalukan. Bahkan papa mu ikut datang." ujar wanita itu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Jangan seperti gadis remaja mom." goda Sehun.

"Hei aku masih 17." gurau mama Chani. "Ayo kesana saja."

Keduanya segera pergi. Sehun berjalan dengan perlahan. Fokusnya hanya pada langkahnya sampai matanya menatap sosok pria kecil yang juga menatap nya. Sosok yang dia rindukan yang ingin dia peluk.

Sehun hendak melangkah menghampiri pria itu jika..

"Sehun!." pria berwajah bulat itu datang dan merangkulnya. "Kamu meninggalkan ku." ujar pria itu dengan bergelayutan ditangan Sehun.

"Chan.. Chani.."

"Ayo kesana!." Pria itu, Chani, tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya segera menarik Sehun pergi. Meninggalkan pandangan kerinduan disana.

"Ayo pulang Lu Han."

Lu Han tersentak karena kedatangan Yi Fan. "Eh Hyung."

"Ada apa?."

"Tidak hyung."

"Ya udah ayo pulang." Lu Han mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Yi Fan. Semua tidak seharusnya seperti ini bukan. Lu Han fikir jika semua berakhir harusnya diakhiri dengan benar.

"Hyung.." Yi Fan yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh. "Ak- Aku ada urusan sebentar bolehkah aku menyusul?."

"Emm. Baiklah. Ini." Yi Fan memberikan uang. "Pakai ini untuk pulang dengan taxi. Ingat taxi. Aku tidak suka melihat mu naik bus. Oke!." Lu Han hanya tersenyum dia tidak bisa menolak semua kebaikan pria yang sudah dianggap hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah hyung. Sampai nanti."

"Ehh sampai besuk saja. Pulanglah setelah urusan mu selesai. Aku ingin menutup toko lebih cepat hari ini."

"Ah baiklah. Sampai besuk." dan setelah Yi Fan pergi Lu Han segera masuk gedung. Dia mengambil nafas mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Lu Han segera masuk lift memencet angka 6 dimana acara tadi berada. Disana sudah ada 2 gadis yang tengah berbincang.

"Kamu tau Sehun putra ." Mendengar nama orang yang dia kenal Lu Han segera menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ah ya temannya artis Jang Ok Jung kan? Kenapa?."

"Katanya sih hari ini diacara Artis Jang Ok Jung itu dijadikan acara untuk pertunangan anak dan nona Jang Ok Jung."

"Hah?!." Reaksi Lu Han membuat kedua gadis penggosip itu menatapnya. Dan dengan lincah Lu Han menatap hpnya seolah hal yang membuatnya terkejut dalah sesuatu di hpnya. "Ups. Soory." ucap Lu Han kepada kedua gadis itu yang ditanggapin senyuman.

"Hah aku tidak menyangka." gadis tadi lanjut bergosip. Dan Lu Han masih disana dengan fikiram kacaunya.

"Dia sudah dewasa dan seharunya dia memiliki pendamping."

"Tapi anak nona Jang Ok Jung kan hanya si model kecil Chani? Dan si Seulgi. Chani pria sedangkan Seulgi baru masuk SHS."

"Benar juga."

"Ah sudahlah mungkin dengan Seulgi atau Chani Heheh."

"Eh gay?!."

"Apa salahnya kedua keluarganya kan ada unsur orang luar. Mungkin itu bukan hal tabuh seperti warga kita."

"Hhh ya.."

Ting! Lu Han segera keluar meninggalkan gadis penggosip tadi. Fikirannya kalut. Benarkah Sehun akan menikah dengan orang lain. Bagaimana dengannya.

Lu Han tetap masuk kedalam acara tadi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sosok Sehun dan orang yang Lu Han kenal nampak asik berbincang. Seulgi dan Chani. Dilihat secara jeli jika benar gosip tapi maka.. Chani adalah sosok yang akan mendampingi Sehun.

Sakit! Lu Han butuh penjelasan. Dia berjalan dengan fikiran kosong menuju gerombolan itu.

"Sehun!." semua yang ada disana menatap kearah Lu Han yang berbicara sedikit keras.

"Lu Han!." Sehun nampak kaget. Segera dia melepas tangan Chani dari lengannya. "Apa yang.."

"Jelaskan disini."

"Hah."

"Jelaskan hubungan kita saat ini!." Lu Han fokus dengan Sehun begitu juga Sehun ke Lu Han. Tapi tidak untuk mereka yang ikut mendengar percakapan Lu Han dan Sehun.

"Maksud kamu."

"Kamu akan menikah?!."

"Sia.."

"Kamu.. Hkss kamu.." Lu Han tidak kuat dia menangis. "Buat mu hkss aku apa.. Kita.. Hkss Kita sepasang kekasih bukan.. Hikss.. Tapi kenapa kamu-..." Lu Han mengusap air matanya. "Kamu menikahi orang lain.."

"Lu Han kita..." Sehun hendak menjelaskan segalanya jika dia tidak melihat sang papa nampak marah dan orang-orang disana mulai bergunjing. Ini semua akan semakin buruk jika Sehun mengatakan iya. Karier papa dan Lu Han sendiri akan mendapat cacian. "Maaf Lu Han. Kita hanya teman." Sehun menarik tangan Seulgi. "Sepertinya kebersamaan kita kamu salah artikan. Aku akan menikah dengan Seulgi."

Rasanya nyawa Lu Han sudah terlepas dari raganya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kesakitan. Sehun pun ingin rasanya memeluk Lu Han mengatakan bahwa mulutnya sangat berdosa.

 _"Maaf.." .._

 _..."Seperti_ _inikah_ _akhir_ _kita..".._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Loving someone with all your heart_  
 _How can you do that?_

.

.

.

* * *

aku kasih 2 chap dah heheheh


	5. Chapter 5

**TINGKERBELE BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking_

 _There isn't much time left_

 _To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_ ,

 _Our tomorrow_.

* * *

Hidup tak hidup mati pun tak mati. Lu Han mengubur kesakitanya sendiri. Seperti raga tanpa nyawa Lu Han melakukan kegiatannya setiap hari. Kedua orang tuanya nampak bingung Lu Han bukan Lu Han lagi. Hp dibuang dan Lu Han semakin tertutup. Berangkat sekolah sangat pagi pulang lebih malam. Alasannya terlalu sakit jika gambaran sosok Sehun yang akan mengantar jemput dirinya muncul. Lu Han tidak membenci Sehun karena hatinya masih yakin Sehun milik nya.

Hari ini karena sang mama sedang membuat makanan untuk tamu yang akan datang Lu Han membantu sang mama sampai larut malam. Alhasil dia sedikit kesiangan pagi harinya.

Lu Han berjalan sedikit cepat hingga tanganya ditarik seseorang.

"Eh-.."

"Kita perlu bicara."

Dengan kebisuan Lu Han mengikuti langkah kaki pria didepannya hingga mereka berhenti di...

Toilet.

"Ada apa Chani? Kenapa membawa ku kesini. Ah.. Apa Sehun.." berharap jika Chani mengatakan bahwa kejadian kemarin tidak benar.

"Aku mencintai Sehun."

Dek. Lu Han tidak salah dengarkan? Chani mencintai Sehun?.

"Ehh.. Kamu bercanda.." Bukan ini yang Lu Han ingin dengar.

"Aku serius Lu Han. Bahkan aku menyukai dia sebelum kalian mengenal. Hanya saja aku takut jika dia menyukai wanita bukan pria."

"Tap- Tapi kenapa kamu mengatakan pada ku?."

"Lepaskan dia."

"Apa? Kenapa?."

"Aku lebih pantas."

"...". Pantas? Dimana letak kepantasan jika saat ini Lu Han masih berstatus pacarnya Sehun. Karena kemarin Sehun hanya tidak mengakui dia bukan memutuskan dia. "Maaf aku tidak bisa."

Dug! Lu Han sangat kaget saat Chani berlutut. "Aku mohon!."

"Tapi kenapa.. Kita.."

"Aku telah mengorbankan banyak hal."

"Apa maksud mu."

"Semua. Apa kamu tau.. Setiap malam aku dan Sehun tidur berdua diranjang yang sama. Bahkan saat hormon dewasanya meluap aku yang.."

"Stop!." Lu Han tidak sanggup mendengar hal tabuh itu.

"Kamu harus tau LU HAN! Aku yang ada disamping nya. Bahkan aku.. Aku yang memberi tau Papa Alex tentang kalian dan membuat papa tidak menyukai mu."

"Apa.." Lu Han kaget. Dia bukan Chani kan? Chani sahabatnya bukan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf. Aku melakukan semuanya untuk Sehun. Bahkan setiap Sehun melupakan mu semua rencana ku agar kalian semakin jauh."

"Kamu jahat.."

"Ya itu aku."

"Tapi apa bedanya kamu dan aku Chan.. Jika kamu bisa melakukan untuk Sehun kenapa aku tidak..."

"Kamu tau.. Sehun menyukai anak kecil." Ya Lu Han tau. "Dan begitu juga papa Alex menginginkan seorang cucu.."

"…Dan.. Dan aku bisa memberikan mereka hal itu. Disitulah perbedaan kita..."

.

"Menikahlah dengan Chani!." permintaan ahh bukan itu adalah perintah yang menurut Sehun adalah hal memuakkan. "Papa tidak akan mencacat orientasi sexual mu lagi! Jika kamu menyukai pria maka Chani lah yang akan menikah dengan mu."

"Kenapa Chani pa? Kenapa bukan LU HAN!." Sehun yang tadi duduk sudah berdiri dengan murka. Cukup hampir dua bulan dia menuruti semua perintah papanya dari berlatih menjalankan perusahaan sampai menjaga jarak dengan Lu Han dan juga.. Mengakui jika Seulgi adik Chani adalah calon istrinya. Dan sekarang cukup. Sehun terlalu muak.

"Mereka berbeda.." papa Sehun menatap sendu. "Chani bisa memberikan papa cucu."

"Cih! Bukan alasan itu pa. Jika cucu masih ada Rahee yang akan memberi papa cucu."

"Apa kamu tau. Rahee tidak bisa memiliki anak. Rahimnya rusak."

"Hah!."

"Ya karena kecelakaan dulu membuat Rahee harus kehilangan rahimnya. Jadi papa minta jika kamu menyukai pria maka dengan Chani papa akan menyetujuinya."

"Tidak." Sehun menunduk. "Maaf pa. Aku menyukai pria dan itu hanya Lu Han tidak yang lain. Jika papa ingin cucu Sehun bisa mengadop.."

"Bisakah memenuhi permintaan papa yang ini?. Lagi pula ingat apa yang kamu lakukan pada Chani! Masa depannya!."

"Maaf..." Sehun terlalu lelah kenapa hal yang tidak dia inginkan terjadi. Dengan sempoyongan Sehun segera pergi. Dia menuju kamarnya mengabaikan sosok adik yang mendengar semuanya.

Braghh... Barang-barang yang tertata rapi diatas meja telah berhamburan di lantai karena ulah Sehun.

"Arghh! Sial!." Setelah puas pria itu segera membanting dirinya diatas kasur. Meratapi nasib atau menyalahkan dirinya.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap hp yang berada dinakas. Tak berani menyentuh karena dia akan berakhir gagal.

"Lu Han.. Bertahanlah 1 bulan lagi. Setelah perusahaan papa berjalan lancar kita akan pergi berdua." gumannya sambil menatap hp tadi. Ya Sehun sudah berencana akan pergi dari rumah tanpa atau seizin keluarganya. Hanya Lu Han hidupnya.

Tok Tok Tok.

Sehun yang hampir terlelap segera membuka matanya.

"Ini aku kak."

"Rahee?. Masuklah." Sehun segera duduk dan pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan sosok adik yang nampak murung. "Ada apa?."

"Kak.." gadis itu segera mendekat dengan menunduk.

"Kenapa? Sini duduklah." Rahee menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disamping sang kakak.

"Kak. Kakak taukan Rahee tidak pernah minta apa pun dari kakak?." Sehun mengangguk. "Kali ini. Rahee minta satu hal kak.." Sehun menatap lekat sang adik. "Menikahlah dengan kak Chani."

"Ke- kenapa.."

"Papa memiliki seorang anak gadis yang cacat tidak bisa memberikannya seorang cucu. Jangan membuat papa dan mama memiliki seorang anak pria yang sama.. Rahee mohon.." air mata gadis itu sudah menganak. Sehun tau persaan sang adik segera saja dipeluknya gadis itu.

"Rah.. Rahee tau kak. Kak Lu Han segalanya. Tapi. Jika aku kak Lu Han mungkin aku akan melepas kakak. Kak Chani tidak terlalu buruk. Rahee mohon.." Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Akan kakak fikirkan."

.

Hari berlalu hingga hari kelulusan Lu Han pun tiba. Dengan setelan baju hitam putih Lu Han menampilkan senyum indahnya.

"Kita akhiri hari ini." lirihnya.

Semua anak disekolah nampak saling meninggalkan kenangan dengan sahabatnya tak tertinggal Jenny dan Rose sahabat Lu Han. Sambil menunggu penyerahan bukti kelulusan mereka asik berfoto ria maupun berbicara.

"Ah aku tidak sabar. Nanti kakak ku dari kota datang." ujar Jenny.

"Pasti dapat bunga.."

"Pasti dong. Sayang bukan kekasih sih.. Kalau ada lebih sweet."

"Hah benar. Kita jombl sih. Oh iya Lu Han pacar mu apa akan datang?."

"Hah?." Lu Han yang memang dari tadi tidak fokus nampak kaget. "Pacar apa?."

"Itu Sehun.. Pftttt." goda Jenny.

"Astaga Jen aku kira siapa. Dia itu kakaknya Lu Han."

"Ya habis kek pacar sih hehehehe.. Tapi dia datangkan? Secara dia kakak spesial."

"Entah."

"Lo kok? Ada masalah?."

"Tidak kok. Udah dong fokus sama acara oke!." Jenny hanya mencibir sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk murid terpandai bahkan menduduki peringkat 1 sejak semester awal sampai akhir. Kita panggil untuk maju kedepan mengambil penghargaan. LU HAN!." ucap kepala sekolah.

Prok Prok Prok! Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar. Pemilik nama hanya terdiam karena terkejut. Benarkah itu dia? Dengan tidak elitnya Jenny mendorong Lu Han untuk kedepan.

"Selamat." ucap kepala sekolah dengan pemberian piagam.

"Terimakasih pak."

"Berikan sepatah duapatah kata." ujar wanita pembawa acaranya.

"Emm.. Pertama terimakasih kepada Tuhan karena saya diberi kebahagiaan ini. Bapak ibu guru yang membantu saya hingga saat ini. Spesial untuk Mama dan Papa karena beliau saya juga bisa disini." Lu Han menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk dibangku khusus keluarga siswa. Lu Han memberi senyumnya hingga sosok Sehun yang beberapa bulan ini hilang seperti angin terlihat disana.

"Dan.. Untuk orang tercinta.." Lu Han melihat jika Sehun kesini bukan untuknya. Karena pria itu duduk di bangku kelas Chani.

"…Jenny dan Rose yang ada untuk saya selama ini. Terimakasih." Lu Han segera turun panggung.

Prok Prok Prok!

Acaranya telah selesai. Semua orang berfoto-foto sedangkan Lu Han hanya berbincang dengan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua sahabatnya.

"Pa Ma aku pergi dulu." ujar Lu Han saat sekilas dia melihat Sehun. Kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk. Lu Han pun segera mencari sosok Sehun.

"Ah kamu disana." gumanya saat melihat Sehun berdiri dibawah pohon. Baru saja dia hendak mendekat tapi Sehun tidak sendiri dia sedang memeluk lebih tepatnya berpautan mesra dengan seorang Pria. Dia Chani.

"Sehun.." ya nyatanya Lu Han tak ingin lari lagi dia akan melihat semuanya mendengar semuannya dan mengakhiri semuannya.

Pemilik nama segera melihat Lu Han dan seketika ciuman itu terlepas. "Lu Han!."

"Kita.. Bisakah kita bicara."

"Kamu mengganggu! Kami sedang menikmati semuannya!." sarkas Chani.

"Chani!." bentak Sehun karena semua tidak benar.

"Ah maaf tapi ada yang harus aku selesaikan dengan kekasih.. Atau mantan kekasih ku SEHUN." Lu Han segera menarik Sehun tidak memperdulikan Chani disana. Keduanya pergi menuju atap gedung sekolah.

"Lu Han aku.."

"Kita akhir saja."

Angin bertiup terlalu kencang hingga rasanya ucapan itu adalah kenyataan.

"Apa maksud mu."

"Kita akhiri saja Sehun. Aku tidak kuat."

"Hei aku bisa jelaskan Lu Han sebenarnya aku sedang diuji papa jika aku bisa menjalankan perusahaan aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Dan kita bisa bersama." jelas Sehun sambil memegang kedua pundak Lu Han.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa terlalu lama.."

"Bukan tapi papa mu. PAPA MU KETERLALUAN SEHUN. DIA. Dia JAHAT!." Sehun terkejut karena Lu Han berteriak. "Dia menganggap aku jalang! Tapi dia malah membela jalang yang sebenarnya!."

"Apa maksud mu Lu Han! Kenapa kamu mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal itu!."

"Tanyakan pada papa dan jalang mu!."

Plak! Itu bukan Sehun! Bukan!.

"Lu Han ini.." Lu Han menatap nyalang kepada Sehun dengan tangan memegang pipi yang mendapat tamparan dari seseorang yang dia cintai itu. "Aku.."

"Sudahlah. Kita akhiri saja!." Lu Han segera lari meninggalkan Sehun yang jatuh dengan kesalahannya. Tangan itu sungguh bukan tangannya yang selalu memegang lembut Lu Hannya.

"Hksss.." Lu Han nyatanya tidak kuat dia menangis. "Kamu puas.." ujarnya dalam isakan itu.

"Bahagiakan Sehun karena.. Karena aku memang tidak bisa menemaninya seperti Wendynya."

"Ingat saat kita baru bertemu.. Hkss.. Kita selalu melihat Sehun seperti Peterpan hingga kita berperan sebagai Tingkerbele dan Wendy. Dan benar Wendy selalu menang dari Tingkerbele. Aku pergi.. Hkss.." Lu Han pergi meninggalkan Chani yang masih terdiam.

"Maaf tapi Sehun juga hidupku." lirih Chani.

 **4 tahun kemudian.**

Sehun dan Chani diresmikan menikah 1 tahun lalu di Thailand dan akan memiliki anak dalam beberapa bulan kedepan. Lu Han? Dia masih bertahan disini namun dia juga akan menyusul Sehun menikah dengan Seulgi si cantik itu.

Bagaimana hubungan Sehun dan Lu Han? Mereka benar-benar seperti tidak saling mengenal. Kesalah pahaman dan kesakitan itu terlalu besar.

"Lu Han kamu akhir-akhir ini seperti sedang sakit?." ujar Seulgi saat keduanya tengah makan siang berdua.

"Entahlah Seulgi Aku hanya pusing dan sedikit aneh saja."

"Heum benar tingkah mu juga kadang aneh. Coba periksa ke dokter."

"Nanti deh."

"Jangan ditunda ingat minggu depan kita menikah."

"Iya sayang!." Lu Han segera mengusap kepala Seulgi sayang membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

Lu Han hanya tidak ingin terlalu lama merasakan kesedihan disaat yang dia anggap kebahagiaan nya telah bahagia dengan orang lain. Dan Seulgi adalah pilihannya.

 _"Aku benar-benar telah melepas Sehun bukan.. "_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Truthfully, I know what you're going to say,_

 _But I can feel that it's not your whole heart; your tears tell_ _me_

.

.

.

* * *

heii udah pada strem mv Sehun? kalau belum stream deh. Melon. Soba sama YT.

Gak mau banyak omong kalau besuk pagi MVnya sampai 4M Im bakal post 2 chap dah wkwkwk semangatt!


	6. Chapter 6

_Rumah sakit..._

* * *

 **TINGKERBELE BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking_

 _There isn't much time left_

 _To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_ ,

 _Our tomorrow_.

* * *

Sesuai permintaan Seulgi setelah bekerja di tempat ayahnya Lu Han segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Melakukan semua pemeriksaan mengingat dia akan menikah Lu Han pun memeriksa seluruhnya.

"Bagiaman dok apa saya tidak apa-apa?."

"Anda mengalami sakit kepala yang parah bahkan sering merasakan kelumpuhan di beberapa anggota tubuh dan berperilaku sedikit berbeda bukan?."

"Em iya dok. Apa itu masalah."

"Apa ini sudah terjadi lama?."

"Ya sekitar hampir satu tahun dok." seingat Lu Han memang saat kabar Sehun menikah dengan Chani lah rasa sakit itu datang.

"Maaf jika saya membawa kabar buruk. Tapi.. Ada tumor yang tumbuh di otak anda tanpa anda tau."

"Apa! Tumor?!."

"Ya tuan anda dinyatakan mengindap tumor otak _glioma_ sub-tipe _Astrositoma_ pada grade IV atau biasa disebut _glioblastoma."_

Apa salah Lu Han hingga dia harus seperti ini. Lu Han hanya ingin bahagia namun seolah kebahagiaan itu haram untuk nya.

1 tahun. Hanya sesingkat itulah hidupnya?. Lu Han sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apalagi saat ini dia melihat Seulgi tengah mencoba baju pengantinya dengan bahagia.

Bagaimana dia menjelaskan semuanya.

"Seulgi."

"Iya Lu Han."

"Aku pergi ke cafe disana ya. Aku tiba-tiba haus. Selesaikan semua dan menyusullah." Seulgi hanya mengangguk dan Lu Han segera pergi. Tak kuat jika dia melihat wajah bahagia itu harus bersedih.

Lu Han segera duduk di meja pojok. Menatap jalan yang ramai adalah kegiatannya.

"Lu Han?!." sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Sehun!." nyatanya takdir itu sangat pendek.

"Apa kabar.." Sehun duduk didepan Lu Han. Keduanya masih memiliki tatapan merindu.

"Baik. Kamu?."

"Baik."

".."

"Dengan siapa disini?."

"Seulgi."

"Ah gadis cantik itu. Aku dengar kalian akan menikah ya?."

"Em ya." keduanya terdiam. "Kamu sendiri dengan siapa?."

"Aku sedang menunggu kolegan ku tapi dia sepertinya terlambat karena jalanan sedikit ramai."

"Eumm."

"Sudah 4 tahun ya dan kamu belum berubah. Masih manis." bohong jika Lu Han tidak tersipu.

"Sama kamu juga masih tampan. Yang berbeda kamu milik Chani."

Skakmat! Sehun tidak bisa mengela jika Chani telah mengisi beberapa hatinya karena mereka terlalu lama bersama.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Sehun. Aku yang melepas mu dan kamu sudah seharusnya memiliki anak bukan."

"Ya."

"Dan maaf bisakah kamu pergi karena Seulgi akan datang. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana aku menjelaskan padanya siapa kamu."

"Ah ya." Sehun sudah berdiri. "Ini.." Sehun memberikan sebuah kartu nama. "Kita masih bisa berteman bukan? Ini nomor ku. Hubungi jika ada yang bisa aku bantu. Aku pergi."

Lu Han menatap kartu nama itu. Bagaimana bisa jadi teman jika Sehun masih orang yang spesial untuk nya.

Hari berhari dilalui Lu Han dengan kesakitan. Benar kata dokter jika di tidak melakukan kemoterapi maka rasanya akan sangat sakit. Namun Lu Han benar-benar menyimpan semua dengan rapi hingga dia tidak kuat karena pening dikepalanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir karena itu dia hanya bisa menghubungi seseorang.

 _MyPeterpan_

"Mau kemana sayang?."

"Eh Chani. Em ada berkas yang tertinggal di kantor jadi aku akan mengambil nya." Sehun yang nampak memakai jaketnya lagi padahal baru saja pulang membuat Chani penasaran.

"Semalam ini?."

"Iya karena besuk harus dipresentasikan."

"Tapi.."

"Tidurlah dulu sayang. Nanti saat kamu terbangun aku sudah ada di samping mu oke." cup! Sehun mencium sekilas Chani. Kemudian turun ke perut. "Jangan nakal papa hanya sebentar." ucap Sehun membuat Chani tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku pergi." Chani hanya tersenyum dan Sehun segera pergi.

Sehun berbohohong tentang kantor karena nyatanya dia pergi menuju sebuah apartement.

Ting Tong!

Ckelk! Sehun begitu kaget melihat pemilik apartement itu nampak lemas. Pemiliknya adalah Lu Han.

"Kamu kenapa Lu Han?!."

"Aku.. Aku hanya lelah." Lu Han hampir terjatuh karena tak tahan saat berdiri lama. Sehun segera membantu Lu Han menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Kamu berkeringat dingin Lu. Ayo kedokter." Lu Han mencekal tangan Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."

"Tapi.."

"Bisakah aku meminta pertolongan."

"Apa?!."

"Peluk aku. Aku butuh tidur yang nyaman."

Tanpa berkata-kata Sehun segera masuk dalam selimut yang Lu Han pakai dan memeluk pria itu dalam pelukan nya.

"Masih sama nyamannya."

"Tidurlah dan cepat sembuh." Lu Han mengangguk.

Sehun mengelus sayang kepala Lu Han. Sebanyak apapun Chani memenuhi hatinya tetap tidak bisa mengambil posisi Lu Han dihidup Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyukai Chani. Maafkan aku Lu Han.."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Lu Han yang merasa baikan tiba-tiba terbangun. Wajah terlelap Sehun adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat. Lu Han mengumbar senyumnya tangannya pun perlahan menyentuh lekukan wajah itu. Namun saat sebuah kenyataan Sehun bukan miliknya lagi rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Eh sudah bangun." Sehun nampak mengucek matanya dan segera duduk diikuti Lu Han. "Apa masih ada yang sakit?."

Lu Han menggeleng. "Maaf karena mengganggu mu semalam. Aku hanya tidak ingin keluarga ku khawatir dan tiba-tiba aku teringat pada mu."

"Tidak apa Lu Han. Aku tidak akan terganggu hanya karena telefon dari mu." seperti Dejavu hanya saja posisinya saja yang berbeda.

"Syukurlah. Emm aku sudah tidak apa. Jika.. Jika mau pulang. Pulanglah." sebenarnya Lu Han masih ingin bersama Sehun.

"Ya baiklah. Tapi kamu sungguh tidak apa kan?." Lu Han mengangguk. "Aku akan pulang." Sehun segera berdiri dan pergi.

Sejak malam itu entah karena ada bisnis atau ketidak sengajaan Lu Han dan Sehun sering bertemu. Tak jarang Sehun akan tidur diapartement Lu Han saat lelah. Sehun sering melupakan Chani yang sedang mengandung. Lu Hanpun tak terlalu memperhatikan Seulgi sejak dia mengundur hari pernikahannya dengan alasan dirinya kurang sehat.

"Hari ini kita makan apa?." tanya Sehun yang baru selesai mandi kepada Lu Han yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Pasta kedelai kesukaan mu."

"Eh sungguh? Sudah lama aku tidak makan."

"Masa? Bukannya mama suka masak itu?."

"Sejak Chani hamil dia membenci aroma pasta jadi mama tidak pernah membuatnya lagi."

"..."

"Oh iya Lu Han besuk aku akan pergi ke China mengurus beberapa hal."

"Berapa hari?." Lu Han membawa 2 piring pasta menuju meja makan.

"1 bulan." Sehun mengambil 1 piring untuknya.

"Lama ya. Aku pasti merindukan mu."

"Jangan seperti itu aku akan lebih lama bersama mu setelah pulang bagaiman?." Lu Han memgangguk keduanya segera fokus dengan makannya.

Begitu menggeliurkan bukan jika Sehun bersama dengan dirinya selamanya. Lu Han tau semua itu salah tapi Lu Han hanya ingin bahagia jika memang waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Sehun.."

Sehun yang belum selesai makan segera menatap Lu Han. "Kenapa?. Apa sakit lagi kepala mu?."

"Tidak. Hanya setelah makan aku ingin minta sesuatu."

"Apa katakan saja sekarang." Sehun mengelap mulutnya dan mengabaikan makanannya yang masih sedikit.

"Itu..-" Lu Han menatap piringnya sesekali memainkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring itu. "..-aku ingin melakukan _itu_..." Lu Han menatap Sehun. "..Bersama mu."

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Sehun semua nampak sedang makan malam bersama.

"Sehun akhir-akhir ini sering lembur ya Chan." ujar mama Sehun dimeja makan.

"Ya ma. Katanya proyek bulan ini harusnya sudah 80% tapi karena beberapa masalah baru 50% yang selesai."

"Benarkah?." Papa Sehun menghentikan makannya rasanya aneh karena setau dia proyek bulan ini sudah clear.

"Eh iya pa. Memang kenapa?."

"Ah tidak apa Chani. Apa dia tidur di kantor?."

"Katanya sih iya."

"Eum." semua kembali pada makannya. "Oh iya bagaimana kabar cucu papa?."

"Hhh sangat sehat ya kan Rahee." pemilik nama hanya mengangguk.

"Kata dokter kandungan kak Chani bahkan sangat kuat mengalahkan kandungan seorang wanita." jabar gadis cantik bernama Rahee itu.

"Syukurlah."

"Papa sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi dirumah ini akan hadir jagoan papa."

"Itu jagoan Rahee!."

"Hei sudah-sudah makan dulu." lerai mama Sehun.

Semuapun segera makan dengan bahagia. Chani. Pria itu meski memiliki sedikit kekhawatiran karena Sehun. Dia kembali lega karena nyatanya kebahagiannya adalah menjadi bagian keluarga Sehun. Menjadi satu-satunya yang paling disayangi oleh keluarga Sehun.

"Kak Chani.." panggil Rahee saat melihat Chani hendak kekamar selesai makan malam.

"Iya Rahee."

"Bisa kita bicara." Rahee dan Chanipun menuju kamar Chani dan Sehun. Chani menatap bingung adik iparnya yang baru 6 bulan ini menerima dirinya dengan baik.

"Kak. Sebenarnya tentang kak Sehun." Rahee menggigit bibirnya. "Kak Sehun tidak pernah lembur dengan tidur di kantor. Aku melihat kak Sehun selalu pulang tapi tidak pulang kerumah dia keapartement seseorang."

"Hhh kamu salah lihat mungkin Rahee. Sehun bilang di tidur dikantor kok." Chani tersenyum mengabaikan pernyataan yang mungkin benar atau tidak itu. "Sudahlah. Mungkin saat itu dia memang menginap di apartement temannya karena mau pulang kerumah terlalu lelah." elak Chani.

"Tapi kak.."

"Rahee.. Kakak mohon." Chani tersenyum meski harinya bimbang. "Kakak tidak ingin melanggar janji kakak untuk curiga kepada kakak mu."

Rahee terdiam. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas. "Kakak tau. Aku dulu tidak suka dengan kakak. Tapi aku mulai mengerti kakak dan aku menyukai mu. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya." Rahee memberikan kertas itu ditangannya. "Ini alamat yang setiap malam selama hampir 2 minggu ini menjadi tempat kak Sehun tidur atau setiap siang tempat yang menjadi singgahannya."

Setelah memberi alamat itu Rahee pergi meninggalkan Chani yang meneteskan air matanya. "Jangan lakukan itu Sehun. Setelah semua perjuangan ku."

.

.

.

"Apa sungguh kamu ingin melakukan ini dengan ku?." tanya Sehun pada Lu Han. Saat ini Sehun dan Lu Han sedang berada diatas kasur tanpa pakaian.

"Iya." Lu Han mengangguk mantap. Tak ingin mengulur waktu Lu Han mencium Sehun dengan sebisanya. Lu Han sudah menutup matanya sedangkan Sehun masih terdiam. Sehun tidak tau kenapa Lu Han ingin melakukan itu disaat dirinya sudah punya Chani dan mengingat Lu Han hendak menikah.

"Kamu tidak mau ya.." tanya Lu Han saat merasa Sehun tidak mau membalas ciumannya. "Apa karena Chan.. Eumhh.." tak ingin mendengar nama orang yang mungkin menunggunya dirumah Sehun mencium Lu Han balik lebih dalam. Lu Han hanya bisa tersenyum diciuman itu.

"Hah.. Ha..." Lu Han nampak mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Ternyata Sehun lebih hebat dari pada saat mereka pacaran dulu.

"Lu Han." panggil Sehun pelan. Lu Han menatap sayu kepada Sehun. "Aku tidak tau apa alasan mu. Aku akan melakukan nya jika kamu ingin kita berhenti atau kamu berubah fikiran maka katakan."

"Aku tidak akan berubah fikiran aku ingin melakukan yang pertama dan.. _Terakhir.._ Bersama mu!."

Tak banyak berbicara Sehun melakukan semua yang sejak dulu ingin dia lakukan bersama Lu Han. Hanya saja Sehun terlalu munafik dengan fikiran akan melakukan semua itu saat mereka sudah menikah dan melakukan kesalahan dengan melampiaskan semua itu bersama Chani.

Hingga Chani hamil anaknya. Meski anak itu keguguran saat Chani terlalu sibuk dengan permodelannya dan membuat Chani berambisi mengambil Sehun dari Lu Han.

 _ini terlambat..._

* * *

.

 _._

 _._

 _Don't say goodbye, don't leave me_ _now.._  
.

.

.

* * *

nextttttt


	7. Chapter 7

**BS: DAVICHI-DAY'S WITHOUT YOU SAMPAI TAMAT!**

* * *

 **TINGKERBELE BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking_

 _There isn't much time left_

 _To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_ ,

 _Our tomorrow_.

* * *

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Suara bel membuat Lu Han yang terlelap sedikit terganggu.

"Eugh.." Lu Han mengusap matanya dan segera terduduk. "Ishh.." Lu Han meringis sakit saat dia mengerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Seketika rona merah menghampiri pipinya. Ia ingat semalam apa yang dia lakukan bersama Sehun.

"Terimakasih sayang." Lu Han menunduk dan mencium kening Sehun yang masih terlelap. Ini masih jam 5 tapi siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya bertamu.

Dengan jalan yang sedikit susah Lu Han menuju pintu. Dia sudah memakai bajunya yang semalam.

Cklek.

"Siap.."

Plak! Lu Han kaget karena sosok didepannya juga tamparan itu.

"Dasar jalang! Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan suami ku!." dia adalah Chani. Yang datang dengan sejuta kemarahan. Chani memang tidak ingin menyelidiki dimana Sehun tidur setiap malam tapi saat suruhannya mengatakan jika itu rumah Lu Han ketakutan Chani sangat besar. Terlebih Chani sangat tau apa yang terjadi didalam melihat penampilan Lu Han saat ini.

"Jalang kau bilang?! Apa kamu tidak memiliki kaca hah!." Lu Han muak harus jadi Tingkerbele yang baik. "Coba kamu pergi ke jepang pinjam kantong ajaib doraemon dan gunakan pemutar waktu. LIHAT! SIAPA JALANG YANG SEBENARNYA!." Lu Han mendorong Chani hingga tersungkur. "Ingat Sehun dari awal milik siapa."

"Kamu jahat Lu Han! Dulu kalian hanya kekasih sekarang aku dan Sehun sudah menikah!."

"Apa peduli ku. Jika Sehun nyaman dengan ku aku tidak peduli."

"Kamu.. Arghhh.." Chani memegang perutnya tiba-tiba ada darah disana. Bohong jika Lu Han tidak kaget dia tidak sejahat itu. Dia hanya ingin terlihat tegar. Baru saja Lu Han hendak membantu Chani seseorang sudah disana.

"Se- Sehun.." Lu Han nampak terkejut sejak kapan pria itu disana.

"Astaga kita harus kerumah sakit."

"Sayang perut.."

"Diamlah Chani aku akan membawa mu." Sehun sudah menggendong Chani kemudian menatap Lu Han.

"Aku tidak tau jika kamu berubah terlalu banyak Lu Han. Maaf untuk semua yang terjadi pada mu semua salahku. Dan jika kamu ingin membalasnya sakitilah aku jangan suami dan anak ku." Sehun segera pergi.

Rasanya Lu Han ingin saat ini juga tuhan mengambilnya. Kenapa semua tidak adil.

Lu Han segera masuk kedalam apartementnya. Membereskan kekacauan semalam. Dia tidak lagi bisa menangis air matanya sudah habis.

"Kamu berhasil jadi jalang Lu Han! Jadi penjahat! Dan dibenci Sehun sampai kamu mati!." gumam Lu Han. "Sekarang tinggal tunggulah sampai azal menjemput mu."

Sesuai dugaan Lu Han, Sehun membencinya tak ada lagi pesan atau telefon. Lu Han kembali pada rutinitasnya yaitu sakit kepala hanya saja dulu dia akan muntah darah beberapa kali tapi kali ini Lu Han muntah air dan itu setiap pagi.

"Ca! Ini makanan kesukaan mu Lu Han!." ujar mama Lu Han. Saat ini Lu Han kembali kerumah. Dia ingin menghabiskan sisa harinya bersama keluarga nya.

"Wah nasi goreng!." baru saja Lu Han hendak menyendok tiba-tiba. "Hoekk!." Lu Han segera lari menuju toilet. "Hoekk!."

"Astaga Lu Han kamu baik-baik saja nak." sang mama nampak khawatir.

"Eum iy.. Hoekk!." tak hanya Lu Han sang mama juga bingung Lu Han hanya muntah air seolah.

"Apa Seulgi hamil?!." pernyataan sang mama membuat Lu Han kaget dan sang papa tersedak.

"Apa?!." teriak kedua pria itu.

"Heheheh mama hanya bertanya karena dulu saat hamil Lu Hankan yang sering muntah dipagi hari papa." sang mama nampak menyengir.

"Eh iya ma! Lu Han apa kamu sudah melakukan itu pada Seulgi?!."

"Kalian ini! Tidaklah ma pa. Lu Han masih perja..." tidak mungkin fikir Lu Han. "Aku akan pergi dulu."

"Kemana?!."

"Aku baru ingat harus mengirim rancangan kepada kepala devinisi. Aku pergi."

Lu Han yakin muntahnya karena penyakitnya bukan hal lain. Ya karena itu. Tak lama Lu Han sampai tempat yang dia tujuh. Rumah sakit.

Dia hanya ingin memastikan jika dia tidak istimewa.

"Bagaimana dok! Apa itu karena tumor saya."

"Maaf Lu Han saya melakukan kesalahan saat pemeriksaan dulu. Apa anda bisexual?. Ada melakukan hubungan dengan pria juga."

"Ya seperti itu dok."

"Pertama anda ternyata memiliki rahim layaknya seorang wanita. Itu sebenarnya hanya terjadi pada 1:1000 pria didunia ini. Dan selamat karena anda telah hamil." Lu Han membelalak hamil katanya!.

"Tapi saya sarankan anda menggugurkan kandungan anda dan fokus dengan kemoterapi yang saya anjurkan karena janin itu akan menghambat pengobatan juga membuat persentasi anda bisa sembuh menjadi rendah."

Apalagi ini! Sebegitu sayangnya kah Tuhan padanya sampai ujian datang dan datang. Lu Han menolak semuanya dia tak ingin menggugurkan maupun kemoterapi. Dia hanya ingin pasrah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan.. Hikss.. Kenapa kamu harus hadir sayang.. Kenapa.." Lu Han menangis sambil mengelus perutnya. Disana ada hasil dirinya dan Sehun sebulan lalu. Dan nyatanya dia tidak bisa mempertahankannya mengingat penyakitnya sudah parah. Keberhasilan 20% jika dia kemoterapi dan itu mengorbankan janinnya.

"Maafkan papa sayang. Papa harus membuat mu hadir tapi tak bisa melihat indahnya dunia ini."

Lu Han berjalan dengan air mata yang terus turun mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Sudah tidak ada lagi kabar dari Sehun. Lu Hanpun tak berani untuk sekedar menghubungi atau memberi tahu semuanya. Lu Han hanya bisa mengandalkan dirinya sendiri. Mulai menjauh dari keluarga dan terang-terangan membatalkan pernihakannya dengan Seulgi. Semua orang memang tidak percaya dan kebingungan tapi Lu Han tidak peduli.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Anak papa ingin apel ya! Habis cek up kita beli oke." Lu Han dengan riang menuju ruang kandungan seolah dia tidak memiliki tumor yang tengah membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana dok apa Bear saya sehat." tanya Lu Han setelah pemeriksaan.

"Ini luar biasa karena disaat tubuh anda mencoba melawan kanker anak anda semakin kuat."

"Benarkah?!." Lu Han nampak girang.

"Tapi tetap saja tuan. Anda tau mungkin anak ini tetap akan keluar sebelum waktunya dan kemungkinan dia hidup sangat kecil. Anda pun.."

"Saya tau dok. Hanya jika nanti kita tidak bisa bertahan maka kami akan pergi bersama." sela Lu Han.

Dokter muda yang merawat Lu Han sejak tumor nya diketahui bahkan yang memberitahu kehamilannya itupun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Anda orang yang kuat. Semoga Tuhan memberi anda kebahagiaan."

Lu Han kembali tersenyum dan segera pamit karena anaknya menginginkan Apel.

Kling. Sebuah pesan membuat Lu Han terhenti.

"Eh dari Jenny!." girang Lu Han. Dia pun membalas pesan dari sahabat nya itu sambik berjalan hingga seseorang menabraknya.

Brugh..

"Auhh.." Lu Han tersungkur begitu juga yang menabrak.

"Kak Lu Han!." Lu Hanpun melihat siap yang memanggilnya.

"Rahee.."

"Ah maaf kak aku tidak tau."

"Hh tidak apa Rahee. Dari mana?."

"Mau ke dokter kandungan. Kakak sendiri?."

"Ah dari sana juga..." hening. Lu Han menutup mulut nya.

"Kadungan?."

"Tidak! Maksudnya ya dari ruang dokter kandungan. Hanya saja dokter itukan spesialis penyakit dalam juga tadi aku ada janji sama beliau dan disuruh kesana. Hhhh.."

"Penyakit dalam?." Lu Han benar-benar gagap. Astaga dia membeberkan semuanya.

"Ituu.."

"Rahee!." keduanya segera menoleh disana ada Sehun dan Chani. Kegugupan Lu Hanpun kembali datang.

"Kakak bilang tunggu kakak." Ujar Chani

"Ayolah kak Chani. Kata dokter Kim aku bisa memiliki rahim kan! Aku tidak sabar."

"Hish!." sepertinya Sehun maupun Chani belum melihat Lu Han yang berada dibelakang Rahee. "Terus kenapa kamu disini?."

Rahee menyingkir memperlihatkan Lu Han. "Aku tidak sengaja menabrak kak Lu Han." jangan tanya bagaimana aura disana. Chani yang nampak marah dan Sehun yang tidak peduli atau mencoba tidak peduli. Sedangkan Lu Han keadaan disana membuat perutnya kram.

"Awwh.." ringis Lu Han sambil memegang perutnya karena tidak kuat. "Rahee aku pergi dulu. Permisi." tak kuat akhirnya Lu Han pergi.

"Ingin mengejarnya?." sindir Chani pada Sehun yang berubah khawatir.

"Sayang jangan mulai."

"Aku hanya bertanya. Ayo aku juga butuh cek kandungan." Sehun tak membenci Lu Han hanya kecewa. Lagi pula dia harus tau jika saat ini dia akan menjadi ayah dan dia sudah bersuami.

"Kak Lu Han sakit ya kak." tanya Rahee saat keduanya berada diluar menunggu Chani.

"Sakit?."

"Iya. Soalnya tadi katanya sih dia bertemu dokter Kim gitu. Dokter Kimkan dokter spesialis dalam sama kandungan. Masa kak Lu Han hamil." celetu Rahee membuat hati Sehun tiba-tiba sesak.

"Ham- mil.."

* * *

.

.

.

 _The promises we've shared is everything to_ _me_  
.

.

.

* * *

NEXXTTTTT


	8. Chapter 8

**BS: PUNCH-GOOD BYE**

* * *

 **TINGKERBELE BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking_

 _There isn't much time left_

 _To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_ ,

 _Our tomorrow_.

* * *

Karena ucapan Rahee membuat Sehun kembali dalam kebingungan. Hamil. Mungkinkah Lu Han seperti Chani. Dan seingat dia Lu Han melakukan itu hanya bersamanya.

"Sial!." Sehun mengabaikan dokumen dimejanya dia terlalu lelah. "Ada dia sakit parah? Dia sering sakit kepala bahkan dia pernah mimisan." Sehun nampak memikirkan semua kemungkinannya.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bertanya pada dokter Kim tapi beliau bungkam dengan alasan privasi pasien. Tanya keluarga Lu Han tapi jawaban jika Lu Han lama tidak pulang, membatalkan pernikahan bahkan tidak lagi bekerja membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Aku akan bertanya langsung saja!." Sehun menyambar jasnya namun saat membuka pintu sosok Chani berada disana. "Chani!."

"Aku tau. Cepat atau lambat kamu akan melakukan ini Sehun! Aku juga tau jika kamu mencari tau tentang Lu Han LAGI! Setelah Lu Han hampir membuatku kehilangan anak kita!."

"Chani ini semua.."

"Tidak bisakah kamu hanya melihat ku saja! SEHUN!."

"..."

"Baiklah. Kamu tau. Peterpan harus memilih salah satu Wendy atau Tingkerbele! Tapi kamu tidak bisa memilih Tingkerbele! Jika kamu memilih dia lebih baik kamu tidak memiliki kami berdua!."

Chani segera lari. Sedangkan Sehun masih mencerna ucapan Chani.

Tidak memiliki keduanya berarti. Chani akan membunuh mereka. Sehun segera lari tapi sialnya Chani lebih cepat.

"ARRGHHH! SIAL! LU HAN!." Sehun mencoba menghubungi Chani maupun Lu Han tapi tak bisa. "Lu Han kamu harus lari!." diperjalanan Sehun hanya khawatir kepada Lu Han.

Sedangkan Chani dengan mobilnya segera menuju tempat Lu Han kerja. Toko bunga. Chani tau semua tentang Lu Han yang bekerja di toko bunga tapi tak tau tentang penyakit dan kehamilannya itu.

"Lu Han.." panggil Chani lembut. Yang dipanggil menatap bingung. Lu Han sedang membereskan bunga disana.

"Chani kenapa kamu kesini.."

"Kita harus bicara." Lu Han tiba-tiba ketakutan dia mempunyai firasat buruk. "Hanya sebentar."

"Disini saja."

"Tidak. Aku sedikit alergi dengan bunga. Aku tidak ingin anak ku kenapa-napa." Lu Han bimbang. "Sebentar saja kita ke cafe ya. Ini tentang Sehun." karena Chani melembut itu sebenernya aneh tapi Lu Han mencoba percaya.

"Ya." setelah izin Yifan Lu Han segera masuk mobil Chani. Awalnya Chani melajukan perlahan hanya saja arahnya bukan ke kafe tapi ke daerah lain.

"Kita kemana Chani. Ini bukan menuju cafe." rasanya Lu Han sudah ketakutan.

"Kita tidak akan kecafe."

"Kita kemana.."

"Kita akan mati bersama!." seketika Lu Han melebarkan matanya. Gila!.

"Apa maksud mu Chani!."

"Aku tidak bisa memiliki Sehun sepenuhnya aku juga tidak bisa membuat kamu memilikinya jadi lebih baik kita mati bersama!."

"Kamu gila! Apa kamu akan membunuh anak mu juga!."

"Buat apa dia hidup jika ayahnya menyukai orang lain bukan papanya!."

"Aku tidak mau! Berhenti Chani!." bukan berhenti Chani semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Aku mohon Chani! Aku.. Aku.." Lu Han sudah ketakutan.

"Aku sedang HAMIL!."

Braghh! Chani hampir menghentikan mobilnya sayang dia terlambat. Mobil itu sudah jatuh kejurang. Chani maupun Lu Han sudah tidak sadar diri.

 _"Hi_ _adik_ _manis._ _Perkenalkan_ _aku_ _Sehun."_

 _"Saya_ _Lu Han."_

 _"Huwahh_ _dia_ _manis_ _ya!_ _Aku_ _Chani."_

 _Sehun_ _yang_ _saat_ _itu_ _menemani_ _Chani_ _mendaftar_ _di_ _JHS_ _bertemu_ _dengan_ _Lu Han_ _si_ _manis_ _yang_ _pendiam._ _Ketiganya_ _berteman._ _Chani_ _si_ _cerewet._ _Lu Han_ _si_ _pendiam_ _dan_ _Sehunlah_ _jadi_ _sang_ _netral._ _Mereka_ _berteman_ _layaknya_ _yang_ _lain._ _Hingga_ _saat_ _kelulusan_ _JHS_ _Lu Han_ _mendapat_ _bunga_ _dan_ _pernyataan_ _dari_ _Sehun._

 _"Mau kan_ _kamu_ _manjadi_ _Wendy_ _ku?."_

 _"Hah?.."_

 _"Iya_ _Lu Han._ _Sehun_ _itu_ _Peterpan_ _kita_ _Wendy_ _dan_ _Tingkerbele_ _nya."_ _ujar_ _Chani. "Tapi_ _aku_ _tidak_ _suka_ _jadi_ _Tingkerbele_ _aku_ _mau_ _Wendy!."_

 _"Hah.."_ _Sehun_ _yang_ _merasa_ _Chani_ _merusak_ _acara nya_ _menghela_ _nafas. "Ya_ _terserah_ _kamu."_

 _"Kalau_ _begitu._ _Lu Han._ _Maukah_ _kamu_ _jadi_ _Tingkerbele_ _ku?."_

 _Lu Han_ _hanya_ _terdiam._ _Melihat_ _Chani_ _mengkode_ _untuk_ _berkata_ _IYA._ _Lu Han_ _pun_ _mengangguk. "Iya."_

 ** _"Dari_ _awal_ _kamulah_ _Wendy_ _nya_ _LU HAN."_**

"HAH!."

"Anda sudah sadar?."

"Saya dimana?."

"Anda berada dirumah sakit tuan Lu Han. Oh iya saya tidak bisa menghubungi keluarga anda."

"Rumah.. Auhh.." Lu Han yang hendak duduk kembali berbaring karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"Jangan duduk dulu tuan. Ada beberapa jahitan di bagian bawah anda."

"Jah.. Bagaiman dengan kandungan saya?." Lu Han memegang perutnya.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak anda. Kecelakaan itu membuat janin anda mengalami keguguran."

"Apa.." air mata Lu Han turun membasahi pipinya. "Anak ku.. TIDAK!."

Sedangkan di ruangan lain tangisan menggema. Disana Chani berbaring lemah. Ayah Ibu Chani dan Sehun nampak bersedih bahkan suara tangis kedua wanita itu menggema. Sedangkan Sehun benar-benar kalut.

"Kak lebih baik kakak istirahat dulu." ujar Rahee yang ikut kesana.

"Nanti saja Rahee." Sehun yang seharian mencari Chani mendapat kabar suaminya itu kecelakaan di sebuah desa membuatnya benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Maaf tuan. Saya dari kepolisian." 2 orang polisi mendatangi Sehun. "Saya ingin mencatat korban kecelakaan."

"Biar saya saja yang mewakili." Rahee menjawab. Rahee segera pergi dan menyelesaikan semuannya.

Sehun masih menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

Cklek. Semua orang segera berdiri.

"Bagaimana dok kabar suami saya?! Dan..dan anak didalam kandungan nya.."

"Syukurlah. Anak anda sehat hanya sedikit pendarahan sebenarnya itu sangat tidak mungkin mengingat kecelakaan itu sangat berpengaruh pada sang papa."

Deg!. "Chani.. Chani tidak apa kan dok?!."

"Dia tadi kritis tapi sekarang sudah baikan hanya saja sepertinya dia tengah melindungi sesuatu dengan mengorbankan matanya. Dia kehilangan matanya."

"Dia buta!." sang dokter mengangguk kemudian Sehun hanya bisa bersipuh. Semua kesalahannya. Kedua orang tua mereka pun menangis.

Dibalik tembok ada sosok yang mendengar semuanya. Dia Lu Han. Lu Han ingat kenapa Chani kehilangan matanya. Karena dia melindungi Lu Han. Tak terasa air matanya kembali turun.

"Bear kamu melindungi kakak mu. Dan papa kakak mu melindungi papa.. Bear tunggu papa ya.."

2 hari berlalu. Chani sudah siuman hanya saja dia hanya diam membisu. Kata dokter itu wajar akibat trauma dari kecelakaan dan kenyataan bahwa dia buta.

"Chani sayang makan ya." ujar Sehun dari tadi. Chani hanya menggeleng. "Ayolah kasihan adik bayi." Chani masih tidak mau makan.

"Papa sudah menemukan pendonor mata yang cocok." suara sang papa membuat Sehun mendongak.

"Benarkah?."

"Ya. Operasinya akan dilakukan besuk."

Sebuah kebahagiaan nampak terlihat diwajah Sehun. "Syukurlah.."

Malam harinya Sehun menuju kantor polisi guna memperjelas bagaimana bisa kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Di ruanganya Chani hanya ada Chani dan Lu Han.

"Kamu tau Chani. Aku bahagia bisa mengenal kalian. Aku bahagia hanya karena menjadi Tingkerbele. Dan bahagia ku sangat simpel melihat Sehun tersenyum." ujar Lu Han. Saat ini Chani sedang tertidur.

"Benar kata mu Peterpan tidak seharusnya memiliki kita berdua. Peterpan kita tidak bisa memilih karena itu salah satu dari kita harus pergi bukan?.." Lu Han menyeka air matanya. "..Karena itu aku akan pergi…."

"aku mohon. Jagalah Sehun buatlah dia bahagia.."

Tap tap tap... Suara langkah kaki menggema dikoridor.

244\. Dibuka dengan kencang oleh orang tersebut yang tiada lain Sehun.

"Lu Han!."

Sehun menatap kedalam ruangam itu tapi tak ada seorang pun.

"Sus pasien yang berada di ruangan ini kemana?." tanya Sehun pada suster yang lewat.

"Tuan Lu Han sudah pergi tadi pagi tuan."

"Benarkah?!."

"Iya tuan. Saya permisi dulu."

"Lu Han.."

 _"Tuan_ _Chani_ _saat_ _kecelakaan_ _tidak_ _sendiri_ _dia_ _bersama_ _seseorang_ _bernama_ _Lu Han."_

"Kemana lagi kamu LU HAN!." teriak frustasi Sehun. Sedangkan disana yang dicari tengah tersenyum dengan air matanya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Sehun kita akan bahagia."

.

.

.

Pagi menjemput keluarga Chani dan Sehun tengah menunggu operasi mata Chani dengan rasa gugup. Sedangkan Sehun duduk disana namun fikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Beberapa jam kemudian dokter yang menangani Chani mengatakan bahwa semua sukses. Membuat semua orang nampak bahagia.

"Kamu akan bisa melihat sayang." ujar Sehun.

"Kita akan pindah ke China setelah Chani baikan." ujar papa Sehun.

"Tapi pa? Kenapa?."

"Papa tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi. Pria itu papa benar-benar membencinya!."

Jika Sehun maklum jika keluarganya menyalahkan Lu Han maka, Chani disana menangis.

Seminggu berlalu mata Chani sudah bisa dibuka.

"Ini berapa?." tanya sang dokter dengan mengangkat 2 jari.

"Du-a.."

"Astaga Chani.." mama Chani segera memeluk anaknya itu. "Kamu bisa melihat dan berbicara."

Semua orang terharu. "Sehun.." ucap Chani. Sehun pun mendekat.

"Maaf Chani aku bersalah."

"Lu Han..."

"Tidak usah khawatir Chani. Lu Han sudah papa buat tidak bisa hidup disini lagi!." Chani nampak kaget begitu juga Sehun.

"Sehuni.." Chani memegang tangan Sehun. "Aku mohon carilah dia. Dia kesakitan."

"Apa maksud mu Chani?."

"Kalian jangan membenci Lu Han." Chani tau semua orang di ruangan itu membenci Lu Han. "Yang membuat semua seperti ini adalah Chani.."

Chani pun menceritakan semuanya dia menangis karena bersalah. Sehun nampak murka tapi semua sudah terlambat.

"Itu masa lalu. Lupakan saja sayang.." Sehun tidak ingin memperpanjang semuanya.

"Tapi.. Carilah Lu Han aku mohon." Chani lupa kejadian didalam mobil saat kecelakaan tapi dia merasa bahwa ada hal penting didalam mobil.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mencari saat kamu sudah sehat dan sebelum kita pergi ke China."

"Sekarang.."

"Tidak Chani. Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa. Tidurlah."

* * *

.

.

.

 _I love you, i love you,_  
 _I shout it out after staying in this long silence,_  
 _It may seem weak and childish, but it's my true feelings..._

.

.

.

* * *

NEXTTTT


	9. Chapter 9 END!

**BS: PUNCH-GOOD BYE!**

* * *

 **TINGKERBELE BOY**

 _LU HAN X SEHUN_

STORY BY IM

.

.

 _I'm looking_

 _There isn't much time left_

 _To make a wish, I wish there could be another day_ ,

 _Our tomorrow_.

* * *

Tring! Suara bel berbunyi saat pintu toko bunga itu terbuka.

"Ah Sehun dan Chani." ujar seseorang penunggu toko itu. "Duduklah dulu."

"Apa Lu Han bekerja disini sudah lama?." tanya Sehun.

"Ya seperti itu. Jadi kalian benar-benar ingin bertemu Lu Han?." Ya karena beberapa hari ini Sehun maupun Chani menghubungi Yifan untuk meminta alamat Lu Han yang baru. Hanya saja dengan alasan kerjaan Yifan baru bisa bertemu keduannya.

"Iya. Ada yang harus kita selesaikan."

"Ini." pria itu si Yifan memberi sebuah alamat dan 2 tangkai bunga tulip.

"Untuk apa?."

"Kalian akan membutuhkannya. Pergilah."

Sehun dan Chani menuju alamat yang dituju. Itu rumah keluarga Lu Han.

"Tunggulah disini jika tidak ingin bertemu Lu Han."

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertemu."

Keduanya pun turun menuju rumah itu. Yang menyambutnya adalah seorang wanita yang merupakan pembantu disana. Betapa shoknya Sehun saat melihat mama dan papa Lu Han menangis.

"Tuan Lu Han meninggal tadi malam. Tumor otaknya yang sudah parah dan insiden kecelakaan itu membuat Tuan Lu Han tidak bisa bertahan lagi." Ujar wanita tadi saat melihat kebingungan kedua tamu itu. Chani sudah terisak dan Sehun mulai merasakan dunianya runtuh. "Tuan Lu Han memang tidak mau melakukan pengobatan karena tuan Lu Han hamil."

"Ah tidak.." Chani ingat saat Lu Han bilang dia hamil.

"Tapi sayang anak tuan Lu Han keguguran. Saat kecelakaan itu."

Angin bertiup sedang membuat Sehun beberapa kali harus menyeka air matanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalas semua pengorbanan mu Lu Han.."

"Kenapa kamu harus menyimpan semua sendiri.. Penyakit dan Bear.." Sehun terduduk mengelus kedua gundukan dimana tempat kedua hidupnya beristirahat.

"Maafkan daddy karena tidak bisa menjaga mu Bear. Seharusnya daddy ada disana saat papa mu kesakitan dengan kepala dan perutnya. Seharusnya papa lebih peka."

"Maafkan aku Lu Han.. Hikss..." tak bisa menahan lagi Sehun menangis. "Harusnya aku yang pergi. Dari awal akulah yang salah. Kamu, Chani, Bear dan Deer.. Kalian tidak akan sesakit ini jika aku tidak bimbang dulu.." Sehun hanya bisa menangis digundukan itu hingga hari menjelang malam barulah Sehun pergi untuk pulang.

"Sehun.." suara Chani yang menyambutnya tapi entah kenapa rasanya itu adalah Lu Han. Sehun pun segera memeluk Chani.

"Bagaimana ini Chani.. Lu Han ku.. Bear.."

"Jangan seperti ini Sehun..." keduanya pun menangis bersama. "Saat aku tertidur di rumah sakit ternyata Lu Han meninggalkan sebuah surat. Untuk mu."

"Surat.."

Sehun pergi menuju taman belakang dia membaca surat dari Lu Han.

 _ **Dear**_ _ **Peterpan**_ _ **ku.**_

 _Hi.. apa yang kamu lakukan saat ini? Apa Deer sudah lahir? Ah tidak! Apa kamu menangis? Cup cup! Lihatlah kecermin wajah mu sangat jelek saat menangis… Aku berharap melihat mu tersenyum saat membaca surat ini…_

 _Sehun.._  
 _Terimakasih..._  
 _Semua_ _hari_ _ku_ _berwarna_ _karena_ _mu._ _Memiliki_ _rencana_ _hidup_ _berdua_ _dan_ _memiliki_ _janji-janji_ _itu._ _Membayangkan_ _kita_ _bersekolah_ _satu_ _universitas_ _dan_ _tinggal_ _berdua_ _di_ _satu_ _apartement_ _itu_ _menyenangkan._ _Aku_ _hanya_ _perlu_ _memasak_ _dan_ _kamu_ _akan_ _bekerja_ _cari_ _uang._  
 _Ahhh_ _menyenangkan.._ _Suara_ _anak_ _kecil_ _akan_ _membangunkan_ _tidur_ _kita_ _hahaha.._ _Itu_ _rencana_ _terindah_ _ku.._

 _Sehun.._  
 _Maaf..._  
 _Seandainya_ _aku_ _bisa_ _bertahan_ _cukup l_ _ama._ _Seandainya_ _aku_ _bisa_ _bersabar_ _mungkin_ _semua_ _ini_ _tidak_ _akan_ _terjadi.._ _Seandai nya_ _aku_ _kuat_ _maka_ _kamu_ _bisa_ _bertemu_ _Bear.._

 _Sehun.._  
 _Aku_ _mencintai_ _mu_.. _._  
 _Aku_ _tau_ _cinta_ _kita_ _bukan_ _hanya_ _sebuah_ _kata._ _Tapi_ _perjuangan_ _pengorbanan_ _dan_ _kepercayaan.._ _Aku_ _mematahkan_ _semua_ _itu._

 _Tak_ _ada_ _yang_ _bersalah_ _jangan_ _menyalakan_ _siapapun._

Sehun sudah meneteskan air matanya. Menatap langit seolah dia bisa berbicara kepada Lu Han.

 _Aku hanya ingin egois meminta... Jika_ _Wendy_ _bisa_ _disamping_ _Peterpan_ _bisakah_ _Tingkerbele_ _menjadi_ _satu-satunya pemilik_ _hati_ _Peterpan?_

"Ya. Selamanya Tingkerbele lah pemilik utama hati Peterpan!."

 _Aku_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _meninggalkan_ _kenangan_ _indah. Tapi aku_ _hanya_ _bisa_ _membuat_ _Peterpan_ _memiliki_ _Wendy_ _dan_ _Tingkerbele_ _tanpa_ _harus_ _memilih._ _Wendy_ _akan_ _menemani_ _mu_ _dan_ _Tingkerbele_ _akan_ _menatap_ _mu._

 _Bear_ _juga_ _ada_ _bersama_ _Deer._  
 _Kami_ _selalu_ _menyayangi_ _mu_ _dan m_ _elihat_ _kalian_ _bahagia_ _dari_ _sini..._

 _ **Tingkerbele**_ _ **and**_ _ **Bear.**_

Mungkin.. kesalahan itu kecil namun suatu saat nanti akan semakin besar. Hadapi dan putuskan.

5 Tahun Kemudian...

"SEHUNII!." Teriak seorang pria dengan kemeja rapi menerobos kedalam kantor. Jika itu adalah staf dipastikan besuk ada surat phk ditangannya. Hanya saja dia yang berteriak adalah...

"Ha..i.."

"Kembalikan anak ku!." Sehun takut-takut melirik sosok anak kecil yang berdiri dibelakangnya sama-sama takut.

"Dad takut!." lirih anak itu.

"Sehan! Kesini!." pria itu hendak meraih si kecil.

"Dia ketakutan." ujar Sehun padahal dia tidak ada bedanya. "Kita selesaikan baik-baik oke."

Masih dengan emosinya si pria duduk di sofa menunggu penjelasan kedua pria yang ketakutan.

"Jadi kamu Chani atau Lu Han?." tanya Sehun sebelum mengajak si pria kecil duduk.

"Chani kenapa?!."

"Hhh untung. Dia papa sayang jangan takut." ujar Sehun pada si kecil.

"Beneran? Kenapa seperti Mommy?."

"Emang Mommy seperti apa?." tanya si pria yang marah.

"Mommy Lu Han pasti bakal nyeret Sehan. Terus marahin Sehan. Iya kan dad?."

Sehun diam. Mau bilang iya gimana kalau nanti Chani cerita ke Lu Han. Mau bilang tidak tapi kenyataannya. "Emm tanya papa Chani aja." cari aman lah.

"Terus Sehan gak suka sama Mommy Lu Han?."

"SUKALAH! SAYANG BANGET MALAHAN!."

"Bener?."

"Iya papa.." Sehan cemberut.

"Tapi kenapa lari ke kantor Daddy?!." si pria menatap sinis Sehun.

"Sehan takut kalau Mommy bakal marahin Jackson karena dia dorong Sehan lagi.." cicit si kecil. Sehun pun mengelus kepala si kecil.

"Hah. Sini." pinta si pria diujung sofa. Sehan takut-takut menghampiri si pria. "Mommy tidak akan marah." si kecil kaget begitu juga Sehun. Hei pria itu bukan Chani tapi Lu Han.

"Mommy.."

"Iya ini Mommy. Tadi papa Chani ketiduran di taxi jadi Mommy ambil alih dulu."

"Huweeee.." tanpa Lu Han dan Sehun tau Sehan menangis dipelukan Lu Han. "Maafin Sehan mom huee.. "

"Eh kenapa kamu menangis? Mommy tidak marah."

"Maafin Sehan mommy.. Hiks.."

"Eih Mommy tidak marah sungguh." Lu Han mengusap air mata Sehan. "Maafin Mommy selalu marahin teman kamu yang ganggu kamu sampai kamu susah punya teman."

"Mommy tidak salah! Mommy hanya sayang Sehan saja.."

"Heheh ya benar. Tapi kali ini Mommy manggil Sehan untuk makan siang bersama Jackson. Kita selesaikan dengan baik-baik."

"Sungguh?."

"Iya sayang. Apa Mommy semenakutkan itu?."

Sehan menggeleng kemudian menunjuk Sehun. "Daddy yang bilang kalau mommy menakutkan saat marah. Jadi Sehan takut."

Rasanya nyawa Sehun sudah melayang. Lu Han menatap nyalang seperti mengatakan. "Tidak ada jatah malam ini!."

"Mati aku.." lirih Sehun.

"Ayo kita pulang. Papa Chani masak makanan enak lo."

"Ayoo!." Sehan pun menarik cepat tangan Lu Han.

"Tunggu sebentar Sehan. Kamu duluan dengan Pak Xuan ya. Mommy ada urusan." Sehan

mengangguk dan pergi.

Setelah pintu ruangan ditutup suasana ruangan itu nampak suram. Lu Han berjalan lurus menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri ketakutan.

"Lu Han sayang. Aku bisa jelasin semua.. Arghh..." skakmat! "Ugh.. Ar..a ahhh.. Ini.."

"Ini balasan karena bilang aku menakutkan." bisik Lu Han sambil tangan nya masih meremas milik Sehun yang sudah menegang. "Hhh aku pulang dulu ya suami ku." cup. Lu Han pun dengan puas meninggal kan Sehun yang jangan ditanya kabarnya.

"Argh sial.. Punya istri 2 kenapa aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Ishhh.."

Kenapa bisa ada Lu Han dan Chani. Ini diluar logika memang. Semua berawal dari kelahiran Sehan. Chani yang lemah itu hampir tidak bisa bertahan saat melahirkan. Hingga dia yang hampir dinyatakan meninggal terbangun dengan pernyataan. "Aku Lu Han." semua orang kaget mereka kira Chani amnesia atau kepribadian ganda.

Saat di periksa Chani tak bermasalah. Karena setiap tidur dan bangun keduanya bergantian semua orang meyakini jika Chani berbagi tubuh dengan Lu Han.

Sehunpun meyakini tentang. _"Peterpan akan memiliki Wendy dan Tingkerbele tanpa harus memilih."_

Dan selama 5 tahun ini Sehun memang meraskan hidup bersama Chani dan Lu Han ditambah buah hati mereka Sehan..

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _even if you erase, throw myself to change my love. all can not get rid of the love you've given_.

 **END**  
 **'-'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HeHeH** e :) maafin kalau gak sesuai bayangan kalian. Jangan hujat castnya hujat saja akun ini karena saya bakal pergi :) he he he  
niatnya 2 hari sekali up tapi apa daya kerja sampai jam 9 belum mulungnya juga jadi Im selesai ajahh gimana? Mau bunuh siapa dulu? Wkwkwk

Ini beneran buatan Im sendiri inspirasi dari 2 temen cowok aku yang lagi break karena adanya si Chani tapi Im masih ae nangis Im pingin hujat si Sehoon. JAHAT AMAT SIH DUNIA INI WOE SEHUN BISA GAK LO BUKA MATA FOKUS SATU AJA GAK USAH SERAKAHH

Udah segitu aja bacotan Im. Jan Lupa repiu. Buat EXOL hayoklah vote di AAA! Pemanasan tapi tetep semangatlah! Byebyehhh.

 **WEAREONE EXO!**

 **WEAREHHS FOREVER!**


	10. EXTRA CHAP 1

BS. Park Bo Ram - Please say something even though it is a lie (W ost)

TINGKERBELE BOY

LU HAN X SEHUN

STORY BY IM

I'm looking

There isn't much time left

To make a wish, I wish there could be another day,

Our tomorrow

Malam ini udara lebih dingin dari malam-malam dalam bulan ini. Namun langit berbicara lain, bulan bersinar terang bahkan bintang bertaburan sangat indah membuat sosok pria nampak termenung menatapnya.

"Apa yang membuat ayah 2 anak ini nampak asik menatap langit." sebuah suara mengitrupsi kegiatannya.

"Ah Chani. Apa Sehan sudah tidur?."

"Baru saja. Jadi apa yang membuat mu menatap langit seperti itu." Chani ikut diduduk disamping Sehun pria tadi.

"Hanya melihat bulan itu." Sehun menunjuk bulan dilangit membuat Chani ikut mendongak.

"Ada apa dengan bulan itu?."

"Bukankah itu seperti kita? Bulan itu aku dan 3 bintang disekitarnya itu kamu, Sehan dan Lu Han."

Chani hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap Sehun.

"Aku rasa kamu salah."

Sehun menatap balik Chani. Apa yang salah fikirnya.

"Memang bulan itu kamu tapi 3 bintang itu.." Chani menjeda sedikit lama dengan menatap mata Sehun. ".. Lu Han, Sehan dan Hanse."

Hanse adalah anak dalam kandungan Chani.

"Apa kamu bercanda? Terus kamu dimana? Ahh kamu menjadi satu dengan Lu Han begitu?."

"Jangan bersikap bodoh Oh Sehun. Aku bukan Chani si remaja yang egois." Chani menyederkan tubuhnya pada bangku mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun.

"Aku lelah seperti ini. Aku harus berbagi tubuh dan cinta. Aku lelah harus bangun dihari yang lain bahkan kadang melewatkan hari baik anak ku." Ini pertama kali Chani mengeluh sejak 6 tahun berlalu dirinya berbagi tubuh dengan Lu Han. Sehun sedikit was-was takut jika Chani tidak lagi mau berbagi dengan Lu Han.

"Aku sudah bilang aku bukan Chani yang egois jangan memasang muka seperti itu." Chani yang sempat melirik Sehun kaget melihat ayah dari anaknya itu nampak ketakutan. "Aku hanya bilang lelah bukan berarti aku akan menghilangkan Lu Han."

"Kenapa kamu jadi berputar-putar seperti ini Chan. Berhenti berbicara aneh." Sehun memilih pergi daripada Chani semakin berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Sehun-." Sehun terdiam dilangkah ke 2. "-- Kamu tau. Pemikiran ku tentang Peterpan tidak bisa memiliki Wendy dan Tinkerbell bersama masih sama. Aku rasa.."

"Stop Chani! Bisakah kita seperti biasa? Jika kamu ingin bersama Sehan dipagi hari aku akan berbicara pada Lu Han untuk muncul dimalam hari. Apapun meski 1 minggu 3 kali Lu Han mucul sudah cukup asal jangan membuat Lu Han menghilang. Aku mohon.."

"Jangan berbohong Sehun. Aku tau kamu tidak akan bisa seperti itu. 1 minggu 3x ? Apa kamu bercanda." Chani benar Sehun tidak akan bisa. Namun itu mungkin bisa jadi pilihan terbaik nanti Sehun segera pergi tanpa menatap Chani yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tau sebanyak apa aku meminta maaf, mengambil hati mu, mengorbankan semuanya aku tetap Chani yang kamu benci Sehun." Chani hanya bisa menangis. Setidaknya selama 6 tahun ini Chani harus merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Hampir disetiap ulang tahun Sehan Chani memberi Lu Han waktu lebih banyak tak jarang Chani akan muncul 1 minggu hanya sekali. Lebih sakit saat dia muncul didalam dekapan Sehun dengan dia tanpa busana. Dia lupa kapan Sehun menyentuhnya disaat dia muncul. Hanse dalam kandungannya.. Bahkan itu tidak bisa dianggap anaknya.

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku dulu.. Aku hanya akan bilang.. Aku rasa aku akan..."

Pagi di hari senin. Itu menyebalkan bukan? Siapapun pasti benci.

"Masak apa Lu?."

"Astaga Sehun!." karena dipeluk tiba-tiba Lu Han sedikit tersentak.

"Kenapa kamu bertingkah seolah ketahuan selingkuh? Heumm.." Sehun yang tadi sempat memeluk Lu Han melepas pelukannya dan memilih duduk.

"Aku sedang mengira-ira garam! Kamu menggangu!."

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menyewa pembantu atau kamu belajar memasak saja."

"Aku tidak mau anak ku memakan masakan orang lain. Dan bagaiman aku bisa belajar memasak anak mu itu harus ditunggu 24jam kamu tau..."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. Omelan Lu Han dipagi hari benar-benar sangat berharga karena setidaknya Lu Hannya masih disisihnya.

"...Dan!." Lu Han menatap Sehun. "Aku rasa pria ini sudah nyaman dengan 2 istri ya sampai hafal istri yang mana." Sindir Lu Han.

"Ayolah ini tidak ada hubungannya Lu. Aku hanya sudah bisa menebak saja. Pertama.." Sehun berdiri mendekati Lu Han. ".. Chani itu pandai memasak jadi sebelum aku bangun seluruh ruangan bahkan hidungku penuh dengan aroma enak dari masakannya." Lu Han sedikit tersentak itu sedikit, menyindir dia.

"Kedua.." Sehun yang sudah dekat dengan Lu Han segera merangkul pinggan suami mungilnya itu. "Lu Han itu pandai menggoda jadi daripada aroma memasak aroma tubuhnya lebih mendominasi di hidungku." Sehun menghirup aroma si sekitar leher Lu Han. "Dan aku lebih suka Lu Han yang memiliki aroma tubuh daripada masakan."

Bukannya senang Lu Han menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya. "Aku akan membangunkan Sehan. Mandi dan aku rasa lebih baik kamu makan dikantor karena itu akan sia-sia."

Melihat Lu Han segera pergi membuat Sehun bingung. Apa dia salah? Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya ya meski itu akan menyakiti seseorang.

Disisih lain Lu Han duduk disamping ranjang Sehan.

"Bodoh. Harusnya dia tidak berkata itu." gerutu Lu Han. "Aku adalah Chani. Dia melukai Chani lagi." Lu Han memegang dadanya yang merasa sakit daripada bahagia. Ya karena Chani akan memiliki ingatan itu.

Seminggu berlalu tak ada hal aneh dalam keluarga Sehun kecuali Chani yang tidak muncul meski Lu Han sudah memberi izin.

"Sehan bangun! Ini sudah siang!."

"Bentar..." ujar lirih sosok yang masih mendekam dalam selimut itu.

"Bangun atau PS pemberian Daddy bakal Mommy buang!." Seperti itu ancaman Lu Han setiap pagi jika si kecil Sehan tidak menurut.

"IYA IYA INI BANGUN!." Seharusnya Lu Han sudah biasa jika anak itu mulai dewasa dan bersikap lebih kasar. Hampir seminggu juga Sehan sering membentak Lu Han karena Lu Han cerewet.

"Kenapa masih Mommy sih? Papa kemana? Aku lebih suka Papa muncul dipagi hari daripada Mommy!." Sehan sudah paham cara Lu Han dan Chani bertukar, anak itu pandai untuk bocah seusiannya.

Bagaimana pun Lu Han harus sabar. Lu Han harus paham. Sehan hanya anak berumur 6 tahun yang menyayangi papanya. Dan merindukannya.

Lu Han perlahan segera pergi dari kamar Sehan karena anak itu sudah bisa mandi sendiri. Sehun sudah berangkat pagi jadi Lu Han harus mengantar Sehan ke sekolah. Karena Sehan lama tidak turun Lu Han pun pergi melihat anak itu.

"Aku tau Jack! Tapi mommy itu banyak mengatur aku. Bahkan papa tidak pernah mengatur banyak dia tidak cerewet meski dia papa kandung ku. Aku benci! Mungkin mommy membuat papa tidak bisa bertemu aku. Mungkin saja Jack. Ah sudahlah aku akan berangkat. Iya."

Lu Han disana saat Sehan menelefon sahabatnya si Jackson.

"Apa yang mommy lakukan disini." Sehan sudah keluar dan melihat Lu Han.

"Ah mommy mau bilang papa berangkat pagi jadi mommy akan.."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan berangkat bersama Chanhyun saja."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak mau mommy memarahi teman Sehan lagi apalagi mengatur mereka. Sehan ingin punya banyak teman Sehan sudah besar."

Anak itu melewati Lu Han. "Ah bahkan aku harus membeli sarapan lagi."

Tak banyak yang bisa Lu Han lalukan dia hanya mencoba tersenyum. Dia pergi kekamarnya. Lu Han terduduk dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

"Yak Chani kenapa kamu tidak keluar kenapa selalu aku. Kamu lihat anak mu merindukan mu. Sebanyak apa aku mencoba seperti mu aku tetap Lu Han bukan kamu." Lu Han berbicara pada pantulan itu.

"Keluarlah.. Kenapa kamu sembunyi. Apa aku tidur kurang nyenyak? Tapi aku membuka untuk mu.. Kenapa kamu melakukan ini pada ku? Apa kamu masih membenci ku?."

"Yak Chani!.." Lu Han sudah meneteskan air matanya. "Keluarlah.. Aku mohon.."

Lu Han tidak sengaja menatap sebuah botol obat tidur. Obat itu Lu Han beli saat Chani mulai tidak muncul dokter berkata jika Lu Han tidak seharusnya memgomsumsi itu karena janin dalam perutnya.

Namun jika terpaksa Lu Han hanya dianjurkan minum 1 butir itupun jika terpaksa.

"Aku hanya mencoba kemungkinannya."

3 butir. Itu bunuh diri.

"Hanse.. Mommy melakukan ini untuk keegoisan mommy.. Jangan membenci hyung mu atau papa mu bahkan daddy mu. Mommy mohon kuatlah karena jika kamu pergi daddy mu akan mengutuk mommy. Ya.." itu ucapan Lu Han sebelum dirinya jatuh tak sadar diri. Busa mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Brak! Sehun yang sedang melakukan rapat kaget karena hpnya jatuh. "Luhan." seperti kata takdir. 2 manusia diikat dengan benang merah disaat satunya terluka satunya akan merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku ada urusan mendesak Jongin aku percayakan semua pada mu." Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan rapat.

Firasatnya sangat buruk. Sehun menyesal mengikuti apa kata Lu Han untuk tidak ada orang lain kecuali mereka bertiga. Hp Lu Han tidak aktif itu bukan hal aneh karena Lu Han suka hidup tanpa Hp jadi bisa saja Lu Han lupa mencash hpnya.

Tapi firasatnya tidak bisa dibohongin. Sesampai di rumah Sehun memanggil Lu Han melihat kesemua tempat dan berakhir di kamar. Sehun terdiam dia tidak berani membuka pintu itu.

"Lu.. Lu Han kamu didalam.." perlahan Sehun mendekati pintu itu. "Sayang jangan membuat ku khawatir. Ini bukan hari ulang tahun ku atau hari spesial kita. Jangan membuat kejutan.."

"Lu.. Aku mohon.." Sehun sudah meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Dia melihat Lu Han dilantai dengan busa dimulutnya.

"Lu kamu tidur? Hei kenapa tidur dilantai.. Lu.." Sehun sudah meraih tubuh Lu Han. "Sayang jangan lakukan ini. Kamu kedinginan." Sehun memeluk tubuh Lu Han.

"Kita kerumah sakit ya. Aku takut adik bayi kenapa-napa. Ya.."

Sehun mengangkat Lu Han menuju mobilnya dan membawa ke rumah sakit. Air matanya turun diperjalanan.

"Setidaknya.. Lakukan itu bersama ku.. Setidaknya.. Biarkan aku ikut dengan mu dan Hanse juga Bear.. Jangan meninggalkan aku sendirian... Lu Han.."

next--

Banyak yang kecewa sama Endnya :'). semoga tambahan Chap ini bikin kalian gak kecewa TT


	11. EXTRA CHAP 2 END

Bs. Lu Han-Our Tomorrow

TINGKERBELE BOY

LU HAN X SEHUN

STORY BY IM

.

.

I'm looking

There isn't much time left

To make a wish, I wish there could be another day,

Our tomorrow

Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas sesosok pria berlari. Dia seperti tersesat hingga dia berhenti saat melihat sosok yang lain.

"Chani!." teriak pria itu kemudian berlari menghampiri sosok lain itu. "Chani.. Sehan.."

Plak! Lu Han terdiam saat sosok itu berbalik dan menamparnya. "Chani ini.."

"Apa kamu bodoh! Apa yang kamu fikirkan hah! Kamu ingin membiarkan Hanse mati seperti Bear sebelum melihat ayahnya!."

"Aku tidak bermaksud aku hanya.."

"Kamu fikir dengan seperti ini aku dan Hanse bisa hidup lagi? Kamu fikir Sehan akan baik-baik saja saat dia sadar dia penyebab mommynya meminum obat tidur? Kamu fikir Sehun akan memaafkan aku dan Sehan?. Fikirkan Lu Han!."

"Ini bukan salah mu atau Sehan ini.."

"Sehun tidak akan peduli."

Lu Han terdiam. Sehun tidak akan peduli? Kenapa..

"Karena dia pernah kehilangan mu dan Bear karena aku dan Sehan. Jadi jika ini terulang Sehun pasti membenci kami."

Lu Han tidak bermaksud seperti ini dia hanya ingin membuat Sehan bahagia. Lu Han...

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Jika Peterpan tidak bisa memiliki Wendy dan Tinkerbell. Maka aku akan pergi."

"Chani tidak. Kenapa kamu pergi jika ada yang pergi itu aku."

"Dan kamu akan meninggalkan anak mu?."

"Hanse juga anak mu!."

"Dia hanya berada dirahim ku dia ada karena cinta kalian. Meski aku dinyatakan tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi tapi cinta kalian membuat rahim ku berguna." Chani berbalik memunggungi Lu Han. "Kembali lah Lu.. Sehun, Hanse, Sehan. Mereka membutuhkan mu."

"Tapi kamu.."

"Aku akan membuat pria egois ini bisa berguna. Kembalilah karena Hanse melakukan apa yang kamu katakan."

"Chani tidak!." Sebuah cahaya terang membuat Lu Han tidak bisa melihat Chani lagi.

"Jaga Sehan untuk ku.. Titip salam untuk Sehun aku sangat mencintainnya.. Dan terimakasih pada mu karena mau membagi cinta kalian.. Terimakasih.."

"Jaga bear untuk ku.. Aku juga berimakasih karena kamu orang pertama yang mau mengulurkan tangan itu dan membuat ku bertemu Sehun."

Di rumah sakit Sehun seperti orang tanpa nyawa dia hanya terdiam menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Keluarga Sehun, Chani dan Lu Han datang tidak ketinggalan Sehan yang menangis.

"Daddy! Daddy!." Sehan segera lari saat melihat daddynya dia memegang lutut sang daddy.

"Se- Sehan." Setidaknya Sehun beraksi saat Sehan disana cepat-cepat Sehun memeluk Sehan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja iyakan Sehan. Jangan menangis mommy dan adik bayi pasti akan pulang bersama kita."

Entah karena apa Sehan semakin menangis.

"Jangan menangis. Nanti adik bayi takut."

"Daddy.."

"Iya kenapa?."

"Ini semua salah Sehan dad.." Sehun memberi jarak dengan putranya. "Sehan.. Sehan hanya kesal karena mommy sering memarahi dan mengatur Sehan. Sehan hanya ingin papa yang membangunkan Sehan bukan mommy.. Sehan hanya bercerita pada Jackson jika Sehan benci mommy.."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sehan.

"Daddy.. Sehan.."

"Stop!." tak hanya Sehan semua yang disana juga kaget mendengar Sehun membentak. "Kamu! Kamu benar-benar anak Chani! Kamu monster! Kamu! Kamu seperti papa mu! Kamu pembunuh!."

Sehun benar-benar kalut jika Jongin temannya tidak menarik Sehun pergi mungkin Sehan akan lebih terpukul. Sehan hanya anak berumur 6 tahun.

"Sehan jangan dengarkan kata daddy mu." -ibu Lu Han.

"Nenek.. Apa benar aku anak pembunuh? Apa benar aku juga pembunuh?."

"Ania! Kamu anak seorang penyelamat. Papa mu menyelamatkan anaknya nenek. Kamu hanya melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Itu tidak benar jika kamu pembunuh."

"Tapi daddy bilang aku pembunuh.. Aku hiks.. Aku.." Sehan pingsan ditangisannya. Semua ikut khawatir.

3 hari berlalu. Tak ada perkembangan dari Lu Han kecuali jika sebuah keajaiban janin dalam perut Lu Han tidak terkena efek samping obar itu meski Lu Han koma.

Sehun masih disana disisih Lu Han. Selama itu juga Sehun membuat semua keluarga besarnya kesal karena mengabaikan Sehan. Sebanyak apa pengertian dari semua orang Sehun masih kukuh jika Sehan pembunuh.

Sehun adalah orang terbodoh dari kumpulan orang bodoh didunia. Itu kata Lu Han.

Dan hari ke 4 adalah hari yang Sehun kutuk karena dokter Kim dokter yang menanganin Lu Han maupun Chani dari keduanya hamil sampai sekarang memberi tau kabar paling buruk.

"Seperti yang aku katakan 6 tahun lalu. Kasus seperti ini bahkan tidak pernah terjadi didunia medis. 1 tubuh bertukar jiwa itu hal tabuh. Namun di Inggris ada seorang dokter mengatakan pernah memiliki pasien yang sama seperti ini. Keduanya bersama ketika salah satunya melahirkan dan keduanya terpisah saat melahirkan lagi."

"Jadi kesimpulannya.. Jika tubuh itu terbangun hanya 1 kemungkinan. Entah Lu Han atau Chani. Satunya akan hidup dan satunya akan mati. Selamanya."

Apakah jahat jika Sehun berharap Lu Han bertahan? Sehun hanya tidak bisa jika harus kehilangan Lu Han lagi. Dia ingin egois lagi kali ini. Jika Chani yang hidup Sehun lebih baik ikut bersama Lu Han.

"Bahkan jika diizikan aku akan menyelamatkan Chani dan mati bersama Lu Han. Dimana pun aku hanya ingin bersama Lu Han selamanya."

10 hari berlalu...

"Dok pasien dikamar 1220 tersadar!." teriakan seorang suster membuat Sehun yang baru saja pergi mencari minum ikut terkejut. Dia segera lari karena kamar itu dimana Lu Han berada.

Brak! Sehun membuka kasar pintu disana sudah ada dokter dan beberapa keluarga Sehun. Jangan lupa disana tubuh itu sudah membuka matanya dan menatap kearahnya.

Sehun mendekat dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh seperti dia adalah.. "Chani..." Sehun terdiam ditempatnya.

"Chani pergi.." entah bagaimana Sehun harus bersikap. Ingin dia berteriak bahagia karena Lu Han disana tapi sosok kecil disamping Lu Han membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sehun dan Sehan bisakah kalian pergi dulu." sesuai permintaan Lu Han semua orang pergi. Hanse sedari tadi memeluk tangan Lu Han erat dirinya enggan untuk menatap Sehun.

"Maafkan aku karena seperti ini Sehun."

"Tidak sayang. Kamu tidak salah." tak butuh waktu lama Sehun memeluk Lu Han. "Aku bersyukur kamu mau kembali. Aku.. Aku hampir putus asa."

"Seharusnya kamu memarahi ku Sehun. Aku hampir membunuh anak mu.. Anak kita."

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Bukan. Aku tidak merasa itu. Aku tau kamu terpaksa karena seseorang."

"Ini bukan salah Sehan." pemilik nama menegang. "Jangan lakukan ini pada Sehan."

"Sudah Lu istirahat saja jangan berbicara aneh-aneh."

"Sehun! Aku mohon! Bagaimana pun dia anak mu jangan memberi trauma padanya."

Mengusap wajahnya Sehun menatap Sehan yang ketakukatan. "DIA BUKAN ANAK KU! DIA ANAKNYA CHANI! Jadi stop memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna. Istirahatlah Hanse butuh ketenangan."

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Lu Han yang merasa kecewa pada sikap Sehun. Lu Han hanya bisa memeluk Hanse berharap anaknya itu paham.

"Mommy maafkan Hanse karena nakal.. Hanse janji tidak akan nakal, tidak akan membantah, ataupun berkata yang aneh-aneh. Maafkan Sehan."

Lu Han sangat rapuh Sehan sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri jadi saat anak itu menangis maka hatinya tergores. "Tidak Sehan. Sehan tidak salah, dan mommy tidak mempermasalahkan semuanya. Harusnya mommy yang minta maaf karena membuat daddy marah pada mu. Jadi sekarang jangan menangis mommy akan bicara pada daddy mu."

Sehan menggeleng. "Kata nenek daddy butuh waktu. Jadi Sehan akan baik-baik saja."

"Sehan..."

Hari berlalu sampai Lu Han sudah bisa kembali ke rumah. Hanse sudah tidak serewel dulu jadi Lu Han mulai melakukan aktifitas lebih. Lu Han merasa suasana rumah semakin berbeda. Chani yang pergi, Sehan dan Sehun yang masih tidak menyapa maupun Lu Han yang bingung harus bagaimana memberitahu Sehan tentang papanya yang pergi.

Kegiatan dirumah itu selalu sama dan membosankan bagi Lu Han. Bahkan meja makan biasanya rame sangat sepi karena 2 pria disana hanya saling terdiam.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini?." Lu Han tidak tahan. Dia mengehentikan makannya kemudian menatap kearah Sehun juga Sehan.

Percayalah kata Sehun jika Sehan itu anaknya Chani bukan anaknya itu salah besar. Dari mana pun entah dari muka, cara bicara bahkan sifatnya itu 100% punya Sehun. Chani hanya memberi kepopuleran untuk Sehan.

"Ah sudahlah aku akan ke rumah mama antar Chani dan jemput dia." Lu Han pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang juga berhenti makan.

"Selesaikan daddy tunggu di mobil." Sehun ikut beranjak sedangkan Sehan kembali makan.

Dibalik tembok Lu Han semakin kesal dengan sikap kedua pria itu. Ahh Sehan semakin dewasa dan jadi duplikat Sehun.

"Bagaimana lagi aku harus memperbaiki ini Chani."

Apa yang dilakukan Lu Han hanya tiduran disofa rumahnya.

"Lu Han jangan tidur disini."

Lu Han segera bangun saat sang mama datang dengan sepiring buah. "Apa yang membuat mu lesu?."

"Bagaimana menjelaskan. Tapi Sehun masih marah sama Sehan."

"Hah~ anak itu. Beri waktu mereka berduaan mungkin akan lebih baik untuk mengikat benang lagi."

Lu Han sedikit berfikir kemudian mengangguk. "Aku rasa itu ide bagus ma. Aku akan tinggal disini 2 hari.. Tidak 1 minggu! Ahh tidakk pokoknya sampai mereka akur."

Mama Lu Han hanya tersenyum melihat wajah orang lain namun jiwa anaknya itu nampak bahagia. Keluarga Lu Han sangat bersyukur karena keluarga Chani menerima kenyataan ini. Bahkan kedua keluarga tanpa ikatan itu setuju untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan erat.

Seperti rencana Lu Han, ini sudah hari ke3 Lu han di rumah orang tuanya dia sudah memberi tau Sehun juga Sehan. Awalnya kedua pria itu tidak setuju namun Lu Han mengatakan jika ini kemauan Hanse dia pun melarang kedua pria itu datang.

"Aku rasa mommy mu sengaja." itu Sehun yang duduk menatap layar tv. Disampingnya ada Sehan yang juga menatap kearah tv.

"Aku merindukan mommy."

"Hubungi mommy mu kalau begitu." Sehan melihat daddynya dan mengangguk.

Sehun memberikan hpnya pada s

Sehan.

"Apa Sehun?."

"Mommy! Ini Sehan."

"Eh.. Sehan. Ada apa sayang? Mana daddy mu?."

Sehan menatap Sehun dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dan Sehun memberi kode.

"Anu mom. Sehan tidak enak badan??." ujar Sehan ragu.

"Apa?!! Daddy mu mana?! Kamu dirumah sendiri?!." Suara Lu Han nampak cemas. Sehun takut jika Lu Han salah paham mengambil hpnya.

"Halo Lu? Ini aku Sehun."

"Sehun! Sehan katanya sakit? Sakit apa? Bagaimana keadaan nya?."

"Tenang lu pelan-pelan nanti adik bayi kenapa-napa. Sehan kayanya demam karena merindukan mu. Kapan kamu pulang?."

"Sungguh hanya demam? Apa parah? Sudah kamu bawa ke rumah sakit? Apa perlu aku pulang sekarang?."

Sehun maupun Sehan tidak menyangka jika Lu Han akan sekhawatir itu bahkan ingin pulang. Mereka fikir Lu Han hanya akan menasehatin Sehan atau memarahi Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir aku sudah mengurusnya. Kamu disana saja jika masih merindukan orang tua mu." Sehun mengalah dia merasa keterlaluan karena membohongi Lu Han.

"Tidak! Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Lu Han!."

"Jemput aku. Iya jemput aku atau aku pulang sendiri."

3 jam saat ini Lu Han dengan kandungan besarnya berlari masuk kedalam rumah. Dibelakang ada Sehun yang was-was jika Lu Han terjatuh.

"Pelan saja Lu!." ingat Sehun namun diabaikan. "Aku menyesal membohonginnya." lirih Sehun.

"Sehan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!." Lu Han langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sehan dan memeluk anak itu. Dari raut wajahnya saja siapapun pasti tau jika Lu Han sangat khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa mommy. Sehan hanya sedikit demam kemarin."

"Bagaimana bisa? Daddy tidak memberi mu makan?!." yang disebut nampak tegang.

"Ah tidak. Sehan hanya merindukan mommy dan Hanse."

"Sungguh? Daddy mu tidak menyiksa mu kan? Dia menjemput mu tidak menelantarkan mu? Dia memberi mu makan?." Sehan menggeleng. "Jangan bohong sayang. Ada mommy jujur saja jangan takut." Lu Han masih memikirkan jika Sehun ikut campur dengan sakitnya Sehan.

"Lu. Sejahatnya aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu pada anak ku sendiri." Akhirnya Sehun akan bicara. "Aku baru tau jika kamu berfikir aku semengerikan itu. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal semenjijikan itu pada Sehan, Hanse maupun kamu. Maaf jika aku melalakukan kesalahan." Sehun keluar kamar membuat Lu Han jadi merasa bersalah.

"Mommy bicara dengan daddy sana. Nanti jika daddy ngambek malah ribet." saran Sehan yang memang hafal sifat Sehun itu.

Sedikit berfikir Lu Han pun mengangguk. "Mommy bicara dengan daddy mu dulu ya. Kamu istirahat kalau lapar cari mommy nanti mommy masakan." Sehan mengangguk patuh. "Maafkab mommy karena pergi lama."

"Tidak masalah. Karena mommy merindukan kakek dan nenek."

Lu Han tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahi Sehan sebelum keluar kamar.

"Sehun?." Lu Han membuka kamarnya mencari sosok pria yang sudah mengambil segalanya.

"Sehun kamu dimana?." tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu berada didalam kamar sampai pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Sehun.." sedikit mendayu Lu Han mengampiri Sehun. "Kamu marah?."

Tak ada jawaban. "Ucapanku keterlaluan ya? Maaf.." Lu Han sudah bergelayut ditangan Sehun. Namun Sehun masih diam sambil berjalan menuju kasur.

"Kenapa kamu jadi kekanakan sih?."

"Ya sudah kalau kamu masih marah! Tau gini aku gak pulang! Menyebalkan!."

Lu Han hampir menjauh sebelum 2 tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika dituduh seperti itu. Apalagi yang menuduh istrinya sendiri. Orang yang sudah lama hidup bersama."

"Sehun.."

"Aku memang bukan suami yang baik. Bukan ayah yang baik. Bukan anak yang baik. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu Lu."

"Hiks.. Maaf.." mungkin hormon kehamilannya sedang tahap sensitif. Lu Han berbalik dan memeluk Sehun dengan menangis. "Ak- Aku tidak bermaksud hiks.."

"Sudah jangan nangis."

"Maafkan aku Sehun..."

"Aku juga minta maaf."

Dan akhirnya Lu Han menangis didada Sehun untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sehun sesekali mengusap punggung dan mencium kepala Lu Han. Posisi saat ini Lu Han dipangkuan Sehun.

"Sudah selesai nangisnya?." Sehun menarik kepala Lu Han sekedar melihat 2 mata rusa yang berlinang itu.

"Hiks.."

"Sudah-sudah lihat mata mu jadi bengkak hemm.." Sehun mengusap linangan disekitar mata Lu Han.

"Sehun.."

"Ada apa?."

"Pingin.."

"Pingin? Kamu ngidam? Pingin apa?."

Lu Han memaikan kancing-kancing memeja Sehun. "Itu.."

Sehun bulan lagi pria remaja dia sudah berpengalaman. "Coba kamu gak pulang gimana kalau kaya gini!." Sehun mencubit gemas hidung merah Lu Han.

"Akukan pingin kamu baikan sama Sehan."

"Tanpa kamu pergi pun kami pasti baikan. Toh kami pria dewasa."

"Aku juga pria dewasa!."

"Kamu bayi rusa ku!."

Chuuu~~ Sehun langsung mencium bibir mugil itu.

"Aku merindukan mu.."

"Aku juga.."

Lu Han tidak lagi khawatir karena Sehun maupun Sehan sudah membali seperti semula. Tapi pria yang 1 bulan itu akan melahirkan nampak mencemaskan hal lain.

"Sehun.."

"Hemm.."

"Lihat sini!!." Saat ini kedua orang itu sedang berada diatas kasur hanya saja jika Lu Han asik bermanja-manja Sehun tengah fokus dengan pekerjaan nya. "Sehun!!!!."

"Apa?." dan akhirnya Sehun mengalah. Menaruh laptopnya dan menatap Lu Han.

"Sehan..."

"Ada apa dengan dia?."

"Emm kenapa.. Kenapa Sehan sekarang tidak mencari papanya? Maksud nya dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung papanya. Seperti dulu.." ujar Lu Han lirih.

"Mungkin dia sudah cukup punya mommy. Atau baginya kalian sama."

"Alasan macam apa itu!." Lu Han menyahuti dengan cemberut. "Apa dia tidak bertanya aneh-aneh pada mu?."

"Sayang. 1 bulan lagi.. Tidak 3 minggu lagi kamu akan melahirkan aku tidak ingin kamu berfikir aneh-aneh dan berakhir akan membahayakan mu dan Hanse. Mengerti?."

"Hah.. Baiklah.. Hanya saja .."

"Sehan urusan ku." chu~. "Sekarang tidurlah karena sudah terlalu larut."

Lu Han mengangguk dan mencoba tidur.

Sehun sendiri teringat saat dirinya memberitahu jika papanya tidak lagi bisa bersama dia. Diluar bayangan Sehun jika Sehan akan marah atau membenci Lu Han dan dirinya. Anak itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Mommy maupun Papa. Sehan tidak lagi bisa membedakannya Daddy. Karena sikap mereka sama. Cinta mereka ke Sehan sama. Sehan menyayangi semuanya."

Dan itu yang membuat Sehan dan Sehun baikan sebelum Lu Han pulang.

"Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian."

Tap Tap Tap! Suara langkah panjang-panjang menggema di lorong rumah sakit.

"Ibu!! Lu Han bagaimana?!." tanya Sehun dengan nafas terpotong-potong karena lari.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun. Istri mu didalam ruangan. Operasinya akan dimulai."

Mungkin ini bukan yang pertama untuk Sehun namun ayak 2anak itu nampak khawatir.

"Daddy jangan mondar-mandir!." Sehan yang melihat Daddy nya berjalan bolak balik itu sedikit risi. "Mommy pasti baik-baik saja!."

Sehun menatap Sehan kemudia memeluk anak itu. "Pasti! Pasti mommy mu baik-baik saja. Adik mu juga!."

"Iya mereka baik-baik saja. Karena papa dan Bear akan melindungnya mommy dan Hanse!."

Sehun semakin memeluk erat anaknya itu. "Ya daddy juga berfikir seperti itu."

Cklek! Pintu ruang operasi terbuka membuat yang menunggu disana berdiri menunggu kabar baik.

"Selamat anak bapak lahir dengan selamat. Dia laki-laki."

"Istri saya bagaimana dok?!."

"Istri anda juga sangat kuat! Meski sempat terjadi sedikit masalah istri anda melawan seolah dia tidak sendiri." dan itu kelegaan luar biasa.

"Syukurlah!."

"Kalian bisa mengunjunginya jika sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Permisi."

Setelah semua selesai seluruh keluarga mengunjungi Lu Han dan Hanse dikamar inap.

"Lu Han kamu baik-baik saja?."

"Seperti yang kamu lihat aku baik."

"Terimakasih sudah baik-baik saja." Sehun mengecup dahi Lu Han. Kali ini pandangannya jatuh pada sosok mungil disamping Lu Han.

"Sehan! Adik mu sudah lahir!." Sehun segera menggendong Sehan untuk melihat adik bayi yang tidur dipelukan Lu Han. "Dia sangat manis seperti mommy mu!."

"Woahhh! Asikk aku akan punya teman bermain!."

"Kamu harus menjaganya nanti ya!."

"Oke!."

Melihat keakraban itu membuat Lu Han terharu. Tanpa semua rintangan itu mungkinkah dia bisa melihat semua ini? Jika jalan yang dia ambil berbeda apakah dia akan melihat semua ini?

Lu Han sangat bahagia dengan jalan ini. Pengorbanan rintangan kesakitan dan bahagianya semua sangat indah. Lu Han hanya ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Peterpan Tingkerbele Wendy? Semua itu hanya mitos. Seperti Takdi. Meski itu sudah tertulis bukan berarti tidak bisa diganti. Karena takdir orang memiliki banyak jalan untuk kita lewati. Jalan mana yang kamu ambil akan merubah takdir pelan-pelan..

Karena yang putih tidak selalu bersih yang hitam tidak selalu kotor..

-TAMAT!-

TINGKERBELE BOY ditutup di Chap ini! Makasih buat yang mau repot baca maaf kalau memang sangat2 mengecewakan :")

EXOL! JANGAN LUPA SPAM HT DI TWITTER! TANGGAL 16 NANTI :) @imdeer akun tw saya heheh kalau mau spam mampir siapa tau ada GA

Bye! Salam Hun just for Han forever! Kita gak karam kita pakek kapal selam aja jadi gak keliatan


End file.
